We Rise to Fall Again
by UndercoverHufflepuff
Summary: It’s a constant cycle, a story of love and loss; Of Severus Snape and Marauders; Of vicious slytherins and crazy fifth years; Of pain and happiness; and of drama and simplicity. Includes: Bellatrix,Malfoy Emmeline Vance, Landon Carlson and Alex Diggory.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's a constant cycle, a story of love and loss; Of Severus Snape and Marauders; Of vicious slytherins and crazy fifth years; Of pain and happiness; and of drama and simplicity. Includes: Bellatrix,Malfoy Emmeline Vance, Landon Carlson and Alex Diggory._****Despite what it may say, this story is about much more than just Severus Snape, it's about everything that really happened, the people he met and exactly what he endured. But aside from that I introduce two OC's, Alex Diggory (Amos' cousin) and Landon Carlson. Alex Diggory is your typical, overly-conceited seventh year who lives for victory and if there is one thing you can count on with Alex, it's that no matter what befalls him, humor will always follow. Landon Carlson, on the other hand, is almost the exact opposite. He is a softspoken individual who can find good in almost anyone, and he always seeks to do the right thing and find justice in a world that has everything but.**

_We all know what characters are JK's (at least I would hope so if you're reading on fanfiction lol) any characters that aren't from the books are my own unless I claim otherwise. *Iris Hewson (From XSiriusIsTheBestX's Fic When the Stars Go Blue) makes a few appearances but she's not a minor character, just mentioned. =]_

**Now, me and Cassie (SecretlyaGryffindor) are working together to create one whole story. She is writing for the Mauraders (And Lily + company, of course) While I'm taking care of Severus or the Slytherin side of things. It sounds confusing, but don't worry we're writing it so that you don't need to read both but I guess we recommend it!****I****f you want the full/complete/major/entire/big kahuna story**** read WHO WE ARE by SecretlyAGryffindor and mine! ****Also, I'll try to update regularly,****And that's it, I believe....**

**Criticism? Questions? Comments? Anyone? It's is appreciated and I'll even return the favor =]**

* * *

Severus Snape quietly boarded the Hogwarts express, unnoticed by any of the teary-eyed parents, fearful first years, or taunting seventh years that crowded around platform nine and three quarters. That was all he wanted, to be alone and unnoticed by anyone. He sighed quietly to himself as he walked through the car and shut himself away in an empty cabin. He sunk into the cushioned seat, as his last conversation with his mother swirled through his head, like in a pensieve. He remembered the horror on her face as she threw his journal at him cursing beneath her breath, to angry to yell, torturing him with stone cold silence, the kind that makes you wish they would yell at you instead. He was angry at himself for letting the journal get to her hands, but even angrier that his protective hexes failed to work. He didn't know what to do anymore, his mother hated him and his father had all but fell off the face of the earth and he hadn't one friend to talk to, at least not anymore. He sighed again, this time in sadness. He was alone. He hated school, he loathed seventh year, but he had no other choice and no where else to go. He knew that he was smart, but honestly what good are grades when there isn't anyone to share them with. He knew that everyone was looking forward to seeing their friends, while all he had was the hope that he might make a friend only to be backstabbed later, and that was at best. The train lurched forward and the landscape melted away as the speed increased. Severus leaned farther into the seat and closed his eyes, listening to the quiet rumble of the train on the tracks. Moments later his eyes snapped open as the door of the cabin quickly opened and closed. Severus glanced up to see the anxious dark hazel eyes and deep brown hair of Landon Carlson who was out of breath and clutching the edge of the seat for support.

"Landon?" Snape unintentionally hissed. "Why are you here?"

"Crazy-fifth-year- girls." He coughed breathlessly. "I'll-leave-in a-moment." He wheezed grasping the handle of the door and straightening his posture.

"No, that's fine. You can stay. But wait, Lucius coming?" Severus asked as Landon took the seat across from him.

"I doubt-it, he-enjoys the-attention too-much." Landon said as he leaned back into the seat, closing his eyes to catch his breath.

"Yeah..." Snape said quietly he glanced out the window.

"Hey, Severus," Landon said as Snape gaped at him, astounded. "Oh, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me in your cabin."

"Oh, right. No problem." He replied returning his glance to the window. No one ever called him Severus, well except for Lily Evans. The only girl he was ever in love with.

"So, Severus." Landon started. "How was your summer?"

"Fine." He lied. "I just hung around home like every other summer, how was yours?"

"Surprisingly, good." He replied glancing dreamily out the window, smiling at some happy memory. "I spent most of it with Alex Braugen, you know, the seeker for Hufflepuff." By now, it was a well known fact that Landon Carlson secretly aspired to be a Hufflepuff, no one really understood why he was a Slytherin in the first place.

"Lucky you." Snape replied indifferently as Landon continued his dreamy stare outside.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Landon asked glancing away from the window. Severus nodded and glanced down at his wrist, cautiously turning the watch to see its face, avoiding as much pain as possible.

"It's nearly one o'clock."

"Bloody hell. I'm going to be late." He groaned.

"Late for what?"

"I promised my girlfriend I would meet her after the prefect meeting." He said as he stood up.

"Wait, is she from Slytherin?" Severus asked, wondering if he knew her.

"No, she's a seventh year Hufflepuff. Her name is Carly Viridor." He said rushing for the door. "And Severus?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again!" He shouted sprinting away as the door closed behind him.

Alone again, Severus leaned back and closed his eyes, wondering if this is what a friend was like, someone who doesn't taunt you, someone who will talk to you at will. Severus wondered if Landon would let him sit with him at the feast, but then he remembered that at school Landon would appear to be good friends with Lucius Malfoy, who would only laugh at him. Severus sighed and opened his eyes to gaze out the window at the landscape, absentmindedly twisting the watch on his wrist, wincing slightly when it rubbed against a sore spot. As he sat there he heard the door of carriage swing open. He froze praying it wasn't the marauders looking for him, incase they were bored. He slowly turned his head, fearing the worst. But then a smile crossed his face when he saw the fiery red hair of Lily Evans gliding through the corridor. He saw the paleness of her hands against the black of her robes, and even though he couldn't see them, he knew her emerald eyes were sparkling, anxious for the new school year. He loved her, he would, do anything for her, and one day he wanted to kill the Potter boy who caused her so much misery. He chuckled to himself at the idea of having Potter at his mercy until he felt Lily's eyes glance at his face. He looked up, giving her a weak a smile which she saw and never returned. She continued to walk until she disappeared through the doors to the next carriage and she was gone. As much as he loved her, she also made him sad. Sad because she would never look at him the same way. She hated him ever since that day in fifth year he had called her a mudblood. He didn't mean to, he didn't want to, and he shouldn't have done it. But he was dared, by Malfoy and his friends, which made him deathly afraid to chicken out. At the same time he wanted to prove himself, prove that he could be someone, for once. Severus truly didn't want to hurt her, he really wanted to say no and run away. But he didn't. He shattered her, and he immediately regretted it. He wanted to pick up all the pieces of the shattered Lily, but he broke her heart and there was nothing he could do to change it, to save his dream.

'*' '*' '*'

The rest of the train ride deemed uneventful as he dozed on and off until the lights of the castle could be seen glittering against the night sky. Minutes later the train came to a screeching stop and all of the students were ushered onto their carriages. Severus Snape clambered into one. Following much hesitation and arguing, three other fifth year girls joined him. They sat far into their seats, digging into the floorboards with the heels of their shoes to gain a little distance from his intimidating black hair and brooding eyes. But Severus ignored their ridiculous poses and stared listlessly out the window feeling their fearful glances bouncing off his back. Their reaction didn't surprise him, but deep down it did still hurt. When they finally reached the grand doors of the school he waited as the girls scrambled out, nearly tripping over their own feet and coming close to trampling the others. He knew that they just wanted to be away from him, but he couldn't necessarily blame them, he thought as he reluctantly stood up and stepped from the carriage. Severus took his time walking through the crowd. He knew that if he walked quickly, shoving through everyone, he was bound to run into a Slytherin or perhaps even worse, one of the Marauders. He shuddered at the thought of being embarrassed before he even got through the doors.

"Severus!" Someone yelled over the roar of students, as an arm was slung, detestably, around his shoulder. Snape smiled weakly as he turned and saw Landon, a smile plastered across his face and his eyes glittering in content. "And this," he continued using his other arm to fish a pretty brown haired girl out of the crowd behind them, "Is my stunning girlfriend, Carly Viridor." He said this with sick tenderness as she got on her tip toes to whisper something into his ear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Viridor." Severus said extending his hand and trying to conjure as real of a smile as he could. _Why don't they have spells for things like this._He thought to himself.

"Pleased to meet you too, Severus." She said warmly as she politely shook his hand. "Now, Landon." She said turning to him with a pretty smile. "May I please resume my conversation with a certain friend by name of Anastasia?" She batted her eyelashes at him, Snape could only assume that this was how she controlled him.

"Of course, my love." He replied kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose. "I trust I'll see you following the feast?"

"Yes you shall, just meet me in the corridor." She told him, adding subtle emphasis on 'corridor' before she skipped away into the crowd.

"Come _on,_ Severus!" Landon called excitedly as he pushed his way through the crowd of students while Snape struggled to keep with his pace. "We need to find a seat!" He groaned, _excitedly_? Landon confused Severus, he couldn't understand how one could be so completely happy..._all the time_.

"Wait?" Severus said, nearly stopping in his tracks causing a few students to nearly collide into each other. "You want me to sit with you?" Severus said a little shocked.

"Well, between you and Lucius Malfoy. I much prefer talking to you." He said truthfully as he resumed his pace down the aisle towards the far end of the Slytherin table and Severus followed close behind, his feet a little lighter this time.

"Ah, I missed the food here so much. Muggle food just cannot compare." Landon sighed as him and Severus took their seats beside each other. Across from them sat the toad-ish Dolores Umbridge and another seventh year girl who were both batting their eyelashes at Landon, who completely ignored them.

"I agree." Severus replied, unsure what to say since he has never really had a conversation with anyone other than Lily.

"Hey, Severus?"

"Yeah?" He said eagerly.

"Can you fly?"

"Sort of..."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I mean, I can, I'm just not very good." He said looking down at the table, following the patterns with his eyes.

"You're not afraid, are you?"

"Nonsense!" Severus replied, a little peeved that Landon thought that. "I love flying, I'm just not very good." This, he wasn't lying about. Severus really did love flying, he loved the freedom, the speed, but most of all he loved the way it made him feel. He didn't want to quit, but he did. He was a young first year, trying out for the house quidditch team, when he looked up into the stands and saw Lily smiling at him. He suddenly lost control of the broom and was thrown off into a group of fourth year girls. Everyone in the stadium was laughing at him except for Lily whom he saw through the corner of his eyes, throw a glare at someone then dissapear from the stands. It wasn't until afterwards when he found out that Potter had hexed his broom to see Snape make a fool out of himself. Ever since then he knew that Potter was jealous that Severus Snape had Lily and he didn't. Severus did fly after that, but only when he was alone or with Lily. She never told anyone, but Severus was the one who first taught her how to fly. Suddenly Landon spoke up, breaking through Snape's thoughts.

"Well," He continued as if the conversation never stalled. "Sometimes, Alex and I spend our free hours at the quidditch pitch or just flying around the forest. You know, for practice. You can join us. That is, if you want?"

"Only if you promise you won't laugh at me, or hex me." Severus said with a serious expression.

"I promise, mate." Landon said as he thumped Severus on the back. Suddenly Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall and the sorting began. None of the first years stood out, but he did recognize a few like Sarah Emerson, who was Anastasia Emerson's little sister. Anastasia used to have a huge crush on Severus when she was in third year (She's a sixth year now). There were also a few other names he recognized randomly from his mother's ranting, but none seemed that important. Following the sorting, came the ridiculously good feast. And after that and all the plates and dishes had been cleared away, Dumbledore cleared his throat and enhanced his voice so it could be heard over the buzz of a thousand anxious students who all fell silent immediately after he opened his mouth.

"I have just a few announcements to make and then it will be off to bed with all of you. First I would like to tell everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to ALL students. Secondly I must inform you there is to be no dueling in the hallways. Now, off to bed!" He concluded merrily as all the students rose from their seats and drowsily made their way to the dormitories, Severus Snape included. But though he was tired, he walked a little lighter, the corners of his mouth twisted up in a slight smile and for the first time in what seemed forever, Severus Snape would go to sleep, _happy_.

* * *

**I'm forewarning-ish that this story is not all about Snape (Or even half about him) It's also the story of Alex Diggory, Landon Carlson, Carly Viridor, Emmeline Vance, and even Bellatrix Black/Lestrange. And I am not going to change Snape's character to make him look like a misunderstood hero. Why? Because he isn't; He's_ human_ and makes a million bad decisions before he makes the right one.**

**On a final note; I love writing and I hope to continue with it,all I'm asking for is some criticism because I want to improve and become better, but I can't do this alone. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, even if it's the only one you do =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Severus yawned as he grabbed his schedule from the hand's of an overly excited Professor Slughorn, who was practically skipping around the room singing names, and tossing schedules around in the air. Landon came up behind Severus rubbing his eyes and glancing from one schedule to the other.

"Hey! I think we've got most of our classes together!" He exclaimed but somehow Severus couldn't believe him, he never had friends in his classes, but then again...he never really had friends.

"Let me see," Snape said skeptically, snatching the piece of parchment from Landon's hands. As he glanced from one to the other, Severus couldn't believe his luck. "The only class we don't have together is...Potions." Snape felt his stomach churn, of course. His luck could never be that good. Potions has, religiously, been with the same group of Gryffindors since first year, _first year._ And apparently tradition wasn't willing to change for him this year.

"What's wrong with potions?" Landon asked his eyes speckled with curiosity.

"It's nothing, I'm just not very fond of Gryffindors."

"Ah, you get used to them mate. Let's head down for breakfast, I'm starving." Landon said weaving through a path of nervous first years with Severus following close behind. As they walked down the aisle towards their spot at the table, Severus could feel the heat of eyes on his back. When they sat down, Severus glanced over his shoulder at the table where Lily was sitting, playing with her silverware and shooting irritated glances at James, and menacing ones at Gemma. He saw her glance at him for a moment, then return to conspiring with Gemma before they burst into laughter. He felt himself blush as he turned back to his table. He knew they were talking about him, in fact, he knew they were plotting something, Gemma always was and whenever it involved Lily it was either against him or James, and today, he felt, was his day.

"I'm back!" Huffed Landon, jumping onto the bench beside Severus.

"You left?" He replied, dazed.

"Yeah, sorry, I went to check classes with Alex. I think we've got two or three classes with him. The head of the house made me leave before I could get a good look, and we won't be able to go flying until Friday, Alex is still waiting for his broom." Severus nodded, a little relieved because he remembered that his broom was broken, since Potter decided it would be funny to watch it hurtle into a tree.

"Do you have any plans for later?" Severus asked suddenly as he dove into a raspberry pastry.

"Uhm, yeah, Carly and I are going to Hogsmeade, she claims that she needs shoes." He said laughing. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just need a new broom."

"Alright, how about we make plans for tomorrow? Alex can come with and I'll introduce you two!" He said as an excited grin crossed his face. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed glancing at his watch. "We're late for transfiguration!" He said as him and Severus shared glances and simultaneously darted from the table. They raced down the corridor, sprinting around lazy sixth years who were dawdling in their path, ignorant to time.

"Come on, Sev!" Landon yelled back over the heads of third years who were on their way out of transfiguration.

"What did you call me" Severus asked, slowing down to avoid colliding into Landon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it bothers you, I' ll just call you Severus."

"No, that's fine I don't mind at all." Severus said smiling as he took his seat in the back row with Landon, farthest away from McGonagall's stare. The last person to call him Sev, was Lily. Everyone else just called him Snivellus when Snape didn't do justice. He barely listened to McGonagall's lecture on basic class rules, instead he stared out the window daydreaming of a brighter, different world.

The rest of the day continued as all the others, only this time Severus had someone to walk to class with, someone to pass a note to, and most importantly something to look forward to when school was over. That night he went to sleep staring out the window, noticing for the first time, the beauty of the stars against the blackness of the sky.

The next morning as Severus walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast he had a smile on his face. He couldn't pinpoint why he had a smile but he knew a part of it was because he was going to Hogsmeade tonight with _friends _to buy a new _broomstick_. The other reason was probably because he woke up to the detestable Dolores Umbridge screeching as a group of students laughed at her. He laughed too as he saw Professor Slughorn walking out of the girl's dorm with two buckets filled of living frogs. (trust me you would too.)

"Morning, Sev!" Landon said brightly as Severus took a seat on the bench beside him.

"Morning!" He returned, his smile hadn't faded yet.

"Did you see what happened to Umbridge?"

"Of course!" Snape said chuckling.

"I heard that the Marauders are responsible, but no one knows how they managed." As Landon said this Snape's smile faded, and suddenly it wasn't as funny anymore.

"Yeah, well, they can get away with anything." He muttered.

"That's for sure." Landon said snatching a raspberry pastry from the tray. "Say, do you know what broom you're looking for?"

"A fast one!" Severus said quickly, glad that Landon changed the subject.

"Not a bad quality." Landon said chuckling as he waved across the room at Carly.

"Is Alex still coming?"

"Of course, he never misses going to Hogsmeade, or looking at brooms." Landon said laughing.

"Right..." Severus muttered as he glanced at his watch. "Say, Landon, it's getting late, we should probably be on our way."

"Ugh, I just sat down!" He groaned as him and Severus stood up and left for class.

'*' '*' '*'

For Severus, the day passed too slowly and the evening felt as though it would never come, but when it did, Severus ran for his dorm room, nearly jumping into a fresh pair of jeans and a T-shirt before sprinting back down to the common room to wait for Landon. He took a seat in a cushy chair next to the window, a few other students were scattered around the common room, some doing homework, some waiting, and a few just passing. Then Dolores Umbridge came through the door and the entire room stopped to look at her, a few holding their hands to their mouths to stifle giggles then someone made a croaking sound.

"Shut. The. Hell. UP!" She roared as she stormed off to her dorm room and the entire common room burst into hysterics, even Severus had to admit he was laughing.

"Ready to go?" Landon said as he walked up to Severus.

"Yes, I am." He said his voice, tinged with excitement.

"Say, what was so funny?" Landon asked as they walked down the corridor to meet Alex.

"Umbridge walked in and someone made a frog noise." Him and Landon were both laughing as they turned the corner and saw Alex standing there brightly.

"Hey, Landon!" He turned towards Snape extending a hand. "Hello, Severus! Landon said you needed a broom!" His brown eyes were glittering with excitement.

"Hello, Alex." Snape said warmly. "And yes, I do."

"Any idea what you're looking for?" Alex asked as they stepped into the sunshine of the school grounds.

"Uhm, a fast one?" Severus said with a weak smile.

"How would you feel about a Nimbus or a Comet?"

"Er-" Snape muttered nervously, losing his train of thought when he glanced over and saw Lily gossiping by the lake with Iris and Gemma, her red hair glowing like a halo in the sun...

"Don't worry." Interrupted Landon. "Alex is an expert on brooms."

"Thanks, Landon, but what I was going to say is that a Nimbus would probably be better since it is a little cheaper." He declared.

"But, Alex. The comet will last longer."

"How so?"

Landon and Alex continued bickering about broomsticks, as Severus couldn't get his thoughts away from Lily, until the gentle ping of the shop bell interrupted them from their trances. When he looked around he saw the walls covered in a thousand different broomsticks all of them in different colors, styles, lengths, and names. Alex took the lead, pausing to close his eyes and take a deep breath, because this was his heaven.

"May I help you?" A subtle voice came from the back.

"My friend here is looking for a broom." Alex said as he ran his fingers across the metallic handle of display.

"You know what kind?" A tall man asked stepping out from behind a wall.

"We were thinking a Nimbus." Alex replied, ignoring Landon's glare.

"Ah, a Nimbus. Not too fast, not too slow, and just the right price?" The man said smiling smugly as he adjusted the glasses on his face.

"Sounds about right!" Alex declared as a look of defeat swept over Landon's face.

"Which of your friends, here, is the broom for?"

"That one, Severus." Alex said pointing at him. The man nodded and guided them through the aisles of brooms towards the back.

"I knew a Severus once. He joined Voldemort and died for it." He said with nervous laughter as he pulled a sleek broom from the shelf. "Here you go, there's a little space out back to fly if you'd like. I'll be by the counter, and if you steal it, I'll know." He threatened as he walked back.

"Go on, try it!" Alex urged pushing the door open. Severus hesitated but gave in with a groan as he saw Alex and Landon's face.

"Please, don't laugh at me." Severus pleaded. "It's been a while."

"I promise we won't laugh." Landon said nudging Alex whose eyes were closed his to avoid any temptation.

Severus took the broom in his hands and walked into the small arena. He held the handle firmly in his hands as he mounted and rose into the air. _It had been so long._ He started flying in slow circles but then he became more comfortable with every turn, until he was going fast enough to feel free and alive again. Then it hit him like a brick wall. He remembered the last time he had been truly flying. He was with Lily and it was fifth year. They were flying in the forest weaving in and out of trees. It was hard to convince her to get onto a broom, but once she was in the air she was free and there was no stopping her. While they were flying, Lily snagged her arm on a tree branch and they decided to call it a day. They were too tired to walk back to the castle right away, so they just hung back by the beach tree. Severus only remembered a few details from that evening, he remembered her moving closer to him so that their shoulders were almost touching, he remembered her whispering something into his ear about the sunset, and he also remembered leaning into kiss her. She pulled away, shock overwhelming her emerald eyes as she muttered something about 'just friends', 'I thought', and 'not like this'. Tears were already burning in Severus' eyes and then he heard Potter's voice. Lily ran inside. And Potter spoke up again, threatening Severus. Potter raised his wand and hexed his broom, smashing it into a tree before walking away.

Suddenly Severus came back to reality and he remembered that he was flying, as he came into land tears were blurring his eyes, but he brushed them away as quickly as he could before walking back into the broom shop.

"How was it?" Alex asked thumping him on the back.

"Just like old times." Severus said forcing a smile onto his face.

"You want to buy it?" The man behind the counter asked as they approached. "It's twenty-three galleons?" Severus hesitated a moment as he fumbled around his pocket for money.

"Yes." He said with a smile as he placed twenty-three galleons on the counter.

"Do you want it wrapped?" The man asked as he looked up from the cash register.

"No, thanks, I'll take it as it is."

"Very well then. Say, I don't think you mentioned your names." He said pointing at Landon and Alex.

"No I don't think we did..." Alex said casting a glace towards Landon." I'm Alex Diggory, Cousin of Amos, and this Landon Carlson, brother of Simon." The man laughed at their ridiculous formality.

"Alex Diggory? Would that make you the chaser for Hufflepuff?"

"Why yes it would, I'm also qualified for the position of seeker but they don't want me to show up Alicia." He said confidently.

"Ah, yes, and are you Landon Carlson the seeker for Slytherin?"

"Yes I am, and I apologize for my friend's excess pride." The man chuckled at this.

"That's alright, I admire confidence. But isn't it a little late for students to be out?"

"Only a little…" Alex whined.

"Come on, Alex." Landon said. "We need to go."

"Good night, boys. Good luck in quidditch and come back soon alright?"

"We will!" They said in unison as they scrambled out the door and back toward the castle.

'*' '*' '*'

The rest of the week passed by casually. Severus and Landon would walk to classes together going through the routine, while during after hours they would go to the common room, curl up on chairs and work on homework or studying. Landon was always first to retire, while Severus would spend another half hour, sometimes, studying but more often then not he would just stare into the depths of the fireplace until the houselves came to put it out for the night, then he would finally go up to his dorm.

Friday morning came and he woke up feeling anxious. Today he had double-potions...without Landon. But on a brighter note, once he survived that he was going to the woods with Alex and Landon to fly around, assuming Alex' broom came today.

Severus groaned as he took his seat in the Great Hall next to Landon who had, most likely, gotten up early to see Carly.

"Why so glum, mate?" Landon asked curiously reaching out to grab a raspberry-plum muffin.

"It's nothing, I'm just not looking forward to double potions." Severus said glancing down at the table cloth.

"Ah, cheer up, Sev. The gryffindors aren't all bad. There's that Gemma Ryan, and Iris Hewson and the ginger, Lily whats-her-name."

"Evans." Snape muttered, his stomach churning at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, that's it! They're nice girls aren't they?" Landon said as he took a bite of his muffin. Severus nodded, closing his eyes in attempt to steady his churling stomach.

"Don't worry about it, Sev. If it helps, Alex got his broom this morning, so we're going almost for sure. Say, where do you feel like meeting him?"

"We've got herbology beforehand, right?" Landon nodded. "Then how about we meet at Hagrid's." Snape suggested.

"Who?"

"The gamekeeper." Severus said, standing to leave. "Don't you have a class?"

"Nah, I'm free for the morning so me and Carly are probably just going to hang out somewhere."

"Oh, alright."

"G'luck, mate." Landon said cheerful as Severus walked away muttering 'Thank you.'

Severus slumped into the classroom, taking a seat in the back corner ignoring all the whispering between Lily, her friends, and the despicable Mauraders. He glanced up as Slughorn walked to the front of his room, a distinct smugness on his face.

"Okay, class. Let settle down! I'm happy to announce that you'll be working with partners this semester. And if all goes well, perhaps for the rest of the year!" The entire classroom burst into excited whispers and the voice of Sirius Black could be heard above them all.

"I CALL JAMSIE AS MY PARTNER!!!" Every girl in the class was giggling while Severus groaned silently to himself. _What do they think is so special about themselves?_

"What if I don't want you as my partner, Sirius. Did you ever think of that?!"

"WHAT." Sirus said clutching his heart dramatically. "You wound me Prongs."

"Calm. Down. Class." Slughorn yelled over the commotion. "_I'm_picking your partners." There was a mass of groaning coming from the students. The loudest coming from the proud voices of Sirius and James. "Mr. Snape you will be with Miss Evans." Severus stopped breathing. _Please, no, please not this._He glanced across the room at Lily who was groaning to herself as her friends looked at her with sympathetic eyes while Slughorn continued. "Mr. Malfoy you will be with Miss Black, Miss Umbridge you can be with Mr. Goyle, Mr. Potter and Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Black you will be with Miss Ryan, and Mr. Lupin, you will be with Miss Hewson." This was by far the worst class ever. First he has to see all three marauders every day, second he has to deal with Malfoy and Bellatrix, third, he has to be partners with Lily everyday, _everyday._

"Professor?" Lily Evans spoke up in her head-girl voice that was bound to make Severus sick.

"Yes, Miss Evans."

"Could I please work with someone else. Mr. Snape and I don't get along too well, and I think I would get more work done with someone else." She said his name with so much hate. Severus could feel his heart breaking more, _it was true, she never would forgive him, ever._

"My apologies, Lily, but if I allow you and Iris to change partners then I will need to allow everyone to change theirs as well."

"Oh, I understand, professor." Lily said quietly turning away, walking towards Severus with her head hung low, trying to hide her frustration. Severus watched her as she took a seat as for away from him as she could muster. He felt himself melting under the heat of her glare.

"Lils, I told you...I didn't mean it." He whispered, struggling to keep himself together.

"No, you did. You made it pretty clear. You regret it, but you meant it. You have chosen your path, and unfortunately I will not follow you." Her voice was cold and set.

"Lils...please."

"No, and don't call me Lils. It's Lily, or Evans to you." Lily turned away, and they didn't look at each other for the rest of the class. Severus couldn't fight the tears anymore so he buried his nose in his potions book, pretending to read while silent tears fell and shattered onto the pages like broken, hopeless dreams.

Severus practically ran out of potions clutching the book to his chest, afraid that his secrets might come pouring out. Once out of the castle and into the autumn air, he slowed down, slumping towards the greenhouse where Landon was waiting for him.

"You alright, Sev?" Landon asked as Severus bustled past him and took a seat by vicious looking greenery.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What happened?"

"Nothing. Potions just sucks."

"Alright." Landon said, unconvinced. But by luck Professor Sprout began to discuss today's lesson plan and Severus tuned into his own thoughts. When Professor Sprout trusted them on their own with the, most likely, deadly plant, Landon took this as his opportunity to interrogate Severus again.

"Sev, are you _sure_ your alright."

"Landon, I'll be fine." Severus hissed as he wrestled the wild stem of the plant with a pair of gardening shears.

"You still coming later?"

"Uhm, I think I'm going to stay in tonight...I don't feel quite well at the moment."

"Oh, alright. Are you sure?'

"Yes, Landon. I'm sure. You and Alex can go without me."

"Alright, but if you change your mind let me know."

"I will." Severus muttered, and since they had nothing else to really talk about they wrestled the beast of a plant in silence until class was over, then they went their separate ways. Landon to the edge of the forest, and Severus went up to his dorm, closing the door and trying to escape and forget the coldness in Lily's emerald eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain fell for the rest of the weekend, leaving most of the students trapped in their common rooms except the Marauders of course, they had people to torture, hallways to wreak havoc, and girls to harass which was why Landon and Severus confided mostly within their own common room, or once or twice to visit Hufflepuffs. On Monday, Alex and Landon had to stay later in the astronomy tower to finish an assignment. Wednesday came quietly and Landon had fallen ill with the flu from practicing quidditch in the rain for hours at a time. This meant that Severus had to go to charms alone, where he would have to watch Lily fall for the excuse of man that was Potter, without being able to distract himself with Landon's ramblings of quidditch.

The morning went by sickeningly fast because Alex was in both of Severus' classes to keep him entertained by transfiguring a simple feather into a miniature shrew which he would then direct to follow McGonagall around and forcing it to make a noise whenever she paused during her lecture. This led to a very, very entertaining Transfiguration class...until Alex got a detention.

Severus hurried through the hallway, slipping back into his habits of being alone and walking with his head cast down watching his feet instead of what was ahead of him, aiming to get to class and sit in the back of the room as quickly as humanely possible. Suddenly he came to a near dead stop, looking ahead the hallway he saw Lily and James standing next to each other sharing the same, devious smile and walking at the same, obscenely slow pace. Severus glared at Potter. _How dare he._James turned around, his eyes meeting Severus', then he bent down and whispered something into Lily' ear. She quickly glanced back and erupted into a fit of giggles. Severus felt wounded, they used to be _best_friends...and now, after she promised, _she promised,_and here she is laughing _with_Potter and _at_him. To Severus the slow pace made it feel like a walk of shame as he fought back tears and tried to ignore the tinkling, mocking giggles of Lily.

When he finally made it through the door frame of the class room, he was already late.

"Mr. Snape why are you late?" Professor Flitwick asked with a hard tone.

"There was a hold-up in the hallway, Professor." Severus muttered.

"Hold-up?" There was no sympathy in his tone.

"Yessir."

"Then why was everyone else on time."

"I don't know, Professor." Snape said as he glanced down at the floor.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again, Mr. Snape. You have already been late once, and one more time will be a detention." Severus nodded and shuffled to his seat. He Lily glance at Potter with skepticism, but he new it was all a mask because her eyes were glittering in satisfaction.

"Is something wrong Mr. Potter?"

"No, sorry Professor. I just got a joke that Srius had told me this morning. I'm a little slow if you know what I mean." Everyone in the class burst into laughter, except for Severus who sat down, scowling.

"Alright, class. Today we will be reviewing hovering charms. You'll all be working in groups of fours." Severus was barely listening. "So in other words," Flitwick concluded. "You will work with the table directly across from you." Severus waited a moment before glancing up. Sitting across from him was Lily and James. Both of their eyes looking at him with disgust, but Lily's held hate. Of course. The one, _single_, day that Landon isn't here. Severus wiped any stagnant tears from his eyes and he stood up to join the despicable group he had to call _partners._

"Lily." He said her name with tenderness. "Potter."

"Snape." They said coldly in unison, causing Lily to giggle, and Severus to frown even more.

"Who is going first?" James asked, looking into Lily's eyes to prove a point to Snape.

"I'll practice on Lily first." Severus offered, glancing into her emerald eyes.

"Fine." James spat. "But if you do one thing wrong," He lowered his voice so that only Snape could here. "I swear to God I'll hex you so bad, that even Pompfrey will be laughing."

"James, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Lily interjected.

"I would never hurt her." Severus could tell that all humor had left Lily's eyes. Under his breath he added "But _you_I can't make any promises about." And he walked away, drawing his wand as Lily took a seat on the cushions and they practiced. Lily and James did all in their power to drop Severus on the cushions, but somehow both ended up straying a little to the left or right. When it came time for Severus to practice on James, he heard James mutter something to Lily beforehand who then started to giggle _again._Severus didn't feel like he could control it anymore. He glanced around the room to make sure that Flitwick was preoccupied with other students, then he lifted James gently into the air and with a flick of his wand, James was tossed into a wall, a fair distance from the cushions.

"James!" Lily gasped, turning back to glare at Snape. Severus rolled his eyes at how melodramatically Lily acted, considering that Potter had barely even brushed against the wall and that he had probably taken even harder falls in quidditch.

"You little..." James bellowed, springing to his feet. And before anyone could understand what happened, Severus and James were throwing hexes back and forth, in a mix of verbal and non verbal incantations. The class broke into a 'fight, fight, fight,' chant as Lily screeched.

"STOP." She put up a shielding charm between the two.

"SEVERUS. JAMES. MISS EVANS." Professor Flitwick yelled over the commotion, teachers rarely used first names except in two cases, one if they were on good terms with the students, two if the students were in deep shit. In this case, it was the second reason. "DETENTION. ALL THREE OF YOU." Flitwick bellowed, as if that was even possible.

"But, professor I didn't do anything." Lily said with a small voice.

"Don't argue with Miss Evan's or it will be another detention." While Flitwick still had his back to the class Severus took this as his chance to get even with James, he aimed a hex at him who then dodged it and let it hit Lily. _Shit._Severus had done it this time.

"Lily," James said gaping at the blood flowing from her. "Fix her, Snape." He demanded. Severus was in shock that was meant for James. It hit Lily, he hurt Lily, again. How could he screw up _again ._Severus muttered the reverse incantation. She had stopped bleeding but she looked extremely pale. The other students were staring open mouthed as James took Lily into her arms and raced up to the hospital wing. The bell rang within the seconds after James and Lily had left and Severus nearly sprinted from the classroom, pushing past students, running through the corridor, the common room, and up the stairs to the dorms, before throwing himself onto the bed and sobbing with all the emotion he had held back earlier. _He had done it._

'_*' '*' '*'_

Severus curled up in a cushy chair in front of the fire in the common room. His eyes were misty and he couldn't get her out of his mind. _What is wrong with me._He thought to himself, feeling the tears collect in his eyes. _It's all my fault. Everything bad that's ever happened, every scar on her heart. It's all my fault._Every time he looked in her eyes, he could see the coldness he put there, the embarrassment he caused her and every painful silence he had caused her. _Why did he do all those things? Why did he always end up hurting her._As he stared into the fire his thoughts began to shift to a memory, a memory that he had tried continuously tried to erase from his mind to no avail.

'*' '*' '*'

It was early into sixth year. Severus had just told Lily to meet him in the Library because he needed help with nonverbal spells in transfiguration. They sat down at a table and her emerald eyes would concentrate on his every time she glanced up from the book to him. To Severus she looked beautiful, but today she was exceptional the way her hair fell from her shoulders in a gentle, glossy, red curl. A small fiery lock of hair kept falling into her eyes and every time Severus had to resist the urge to push it back into place.

"Do you understand, that even though it's mentally you still have to pronounce it right. That's the only thing I can think of that you're doing wrong, Sev. Remember it's Levio-sah, not Levio-sa." She repeated for the fourth time, frustration crossing her pupils.

"Yes. I understand. I just _can't_do it." He groaned throwing his head into his hands.

"Then lets find a place where we can practice." She said as she closed the book.

"How about that abandoned room in the Slytherin corridor."

"Fine, just promise you'll _try_to get it."

"Alright, I'll _try,_but I swear I can't do it." He said standing up as Lily groaned, she hates it when people refuse to believe in themselves.

"Oh, Sev, we can't be long, I promised Iris and Gemma that I'd be back in the common room by eight-thirty."

"Alright, I promise I'll try and get it this time."

"If you say so, Sev." She said disbelievingly as she took the lead towards the abandoned classroom. As they walked through the door they remembered how many times they had ended up in there trying to escape from the Marauders. It was always quiet and peaceful in there even though the walls were completely bare and every bit of furniture was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Here." Lily said pulling a sheet of ancient parchment from the floor. "Try this."

Halfheartedly Severus muttered the incantation under his breath trying to make it appear like a nonverbal spell, which is what they were supposed to be practicing, unfortunately the paper only shivered in response.

"Come _on,_Severus. We've been learning this since _first year._The only difference is you're not saying it."

"Lils, I'm sorry! I told you before. It just doesn't work for me!." As he said this Lily let out an exasperated groan.

"Try it again." She muttered pushing the lock of hair from her eyes. Severus tried to ignore her and concentrate on the spell and parchment, but he couldn't take it anymore. He loved Lily with all his heart. He didn't want to watch her stand there, he wanted to hold her. Suddenly Lily leaned a little closer to him, pushing her hair back yet again. Severus took a deep breath and tried unsuccessfully to move the parchment.

"Severus!" She groaned. "You have to-" Severus couldn't take it anymore. He planted his lips fiercely on her protesting ones, and the harder she pushed against him, the closer he pulled her until she was pressed against the wall. He knew that she was trying desperately to him off, but once this moment ended, he couldn't take it back. His hands left her waist, using the wall to her from running away, his fingers began to unclasp and pull at her blouse.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lily yelled, gasping for breath as Severus flew across the room and crashed in a disheveled heap against the wall.

"You bastard." She roared, walking slowly towards him, her eyes fuming and her blouse still hanging of one shoulder exposing the delicate pink of her bra.

"How could you. I thought- No I TOLD you. In fact, I think I made it pretty DAMN clear, that we are JUST FRIENDS." She shrieked, tears billowing in her eyes. Severus was in shock, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the shadows of her collarbone looked against her pale skin, even though she was infuriated. "Now, I'm not even sure we're that much." She said coldly. Tears were misting Severus eyes.

"Lily...I'm, I'm...I'm sorry." He muttered in a small voice, choking back tears.

"Yeah, well I'm not." She was now standing directly over him. "You know, you're no better than Potter. In fact. I think you're worse." Severus stood up, trying to meet her eyes, but his head wouldn't allow him to look up any higher than the floor.

"What did you say?" He whispered, self-hate boiling through his blood."

"I said, you're no better than Potter, you're worse. You're a selfish, jealous, slimey excuse of a half-blood, and to say half is a compliment." Severus' heart was hammering in his chest. Suddenly she slapped him across his face using all of her power and all of her frustration. It burned with the fire and passion of hate, it stung his skin, it stung his heart and a tear rolled down his cheek adding to the intensity.

"You, bitch." He muttered, instinctively raising his hand to hit her back, but she had already started for the door.

"I'm done, Snape. This has gone too far." Her voice broke as she turned and walked through the door.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD." He screeched, forcefully kicking a desk across the length of the room. He looked back at the door, she was standing there. Looking at him. He watched as a tear rolled down from her emerald eyes, falling silently and shattering on the cold floor. Then she walked away.

'*' '*' '*'

Staring into the fire, all the pain from that memory came back and it felt as though it had happened yesterday, even though a year had nearly passed. And Severus could still feel the hateful sting of her slap and the coldness in her emerald eyes, those two things he would never be able to forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was still in the common room staring into the fire reflecting on his thoughts. He couldn't stand this. The look on her face was too much for him. He closed his eyes and sunk into the cushy green velvet of the chair, trying hard to erase his thoughts and towards something better.

"Hey, Sev." Landon said, coming up behind him. Severus didn't feel like talking yet, so he nodded blankly as Landon pulled a chair up beside his. "You alright? You seem really closed off."

"Yeah...I'm fine." Severus muttered. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? After all you didn't go to any classes today"

"I know, I woke up with a really bad sore throat. But I'm feeling alot better now. Back to my question. You seem really depressed lately and since we're friends and all, I mean we are friends right?" Severus nodded and Landon continued. "As your friend I don't like seeing you unhappy. You don't have to tell me anything, I just want you to know that I'm listening." There was a long silence as Severus debated with himself, he was tired of being closed off and letting everything build up. He didn't have to tell Landon everything, he could just tell him a few things. Then he remembered how good he felt when he would share things with Lily, The thought of her made his stomach churn. He had to tell...at least a little.

"Thanks, Landon...it means a lot to me."

"No, problem." He muttered his voice a little hoarse. There was another silence, for Snape couldn't think of how to begin, so Landon tried to ease the tension. "Does this have to do with what happened in charms?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Severus replied blankly. "But I guess, the root of it...is that I'm in love with girl who will never love me back...ever."

"Don't give up hope, Sev. If you love someone you have to _try._"

"Trust me, I've destroyed any chance I ever had."

"Oh. But wasn't yesterday a little harsh? I'm just saying."

"Yeah. But I didn't mean for it to happen that way. It was directed towards someone else."

"Let me guess, the guy who stole your girl?"

"She was never mine, and she promised me that she'd never be his. She promised." Severus' voice was breaking as memories flooded his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Landon whispered. There was silence for a long time as both of them stared blankly into the fire looking desperately for answers until Landon broke the silence. "Alex is going through the same thing." He whispered.

"He told you?"

"No, he'd never tell anyone, he prefers to pretend everything is alright. But I can tell. You should talk to him. I think you could both use it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've never really felt this way, I guess if I couldn't have Carly I would, but I've never lost her so my advice isn't that great. Advice is always better with experience." Severus nodded and resumed his listless gaze into the fire.

"I think I'm going to go and retire." Severus muttered.

"Alright. G'night, Sev."

"Night, and, Landon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening."

"Not a problem." With that Severus turned around and sulked up to his bed. Talking to Landon helped to soothe the pain, but nothing could get rid of her eyes. He saw them everytime he closed his own, twinkling with frustration, hate, and all the pain he caused. That was the image that had him tossing and turning all night, the burning emerald eyes turned spiteful and cold.

'*' '*' '*'

The remainder of the week passed by unoticed. Friday was the only day that Severus truly hated. The only day of the entire week that he had to spend a double class working silently with Lily. To make matters even worse he had to serve a detention with her _and Potter._

Severus sighed as he walked down the corridor towards Flitwick's classroom. When he turned the corner he saw James and Lily waiting, in silence, outside the door. A minute or two later the door flew open to reveal Flitwick standing there looking slightly disheveled.

"Please, follow me. For your detention you will be watering the plants in greenhouse three this evening. _Without_magic." He explained at they walked onto the school grounds and towards the greenhouses. "Now," He said handing each of them a silver watering can. "I will be back in an hour's time to make sure that you are doing a good job and if you are then I shall allow you to leave." Flitwick left, leaving James, Lily, and Severus to fend for themselves against each other and the vicious, thirsty plants of greenhouse three. For the hour, they watered in silence but every once in a while Severus would catch Lily and James giggling about something and he would sigh to himself.

After an hour had passed, Professor Flitwick came through the door of the greenhouse and seeing their passable work, he dismissed them into the pouring rain. Severus shuffled out behind James and Lily, enjoying the feeling of the cool rain against his skin. When he glanced up he saw that Lily had fallen into the mud. _If he pushed her._Severus thought to himself his fingers curling tightly into a fist as he walked toward them. As he saw Potter offer a hand and help her up his fist unclenched and with a saddened heart he remembered that he would never, ever be able to do that for Lily again. He looked back at the ground, ignoring their giggling until a fistful of mud collided with him. He stopped cold and glared at Potter, not even bothering to wipe it off. When he saw that Lily didn't even bother to care, he returned his gaze to the ground and hurried back to the safety of his own bed before the hot tears pushing through his eyes could fall.

'*' '*' '*'

Severus woke up the following morning, his eyes ached from lack of sleep and crying. He stretched out in the warmth of the morning sun, with the hope that today would be a better day.

After he had showered and gotten dressed he walked casually down to the Great Hall like usual to meet up with Landon before the infamous match between Slytherin and the rivaling Gryffindor. As Severus proceeded down the aisle towards the end of the table, he could hear laughter, ridicule and eyes glancing at him, but he didn't pay any mind to it until after he sat down and Landon brought it to his attention.

"Hey, Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you by chance steal a glance at a mirror or some other reflective surface?"

"No?"

"Do you usually?"

"Not often, why?"

"It would be a good habit to develop..."

"What are you getting at, Landon?" Severus was getting annoyed because he could see that Landon was biting back his lip to hold in laughter.

"Here." He muttered and picked up a spoon from the table holding it in front of Severus like it was a mirror. Snape let out a horrified gasp. "I take it this wasn't your choice..." Landon muttered feeling sorry for him, all laughter gone as he noted the hurt in his eyes.

"What do you think, Landon?" Severus snapped icily before he added in a pleading voice, "Do you know how to fix it?" Landon looked up to the ceiling, searching through his thoughts before he pulled out his wand and muttered a few incantations. After each one his faced dropped slightly.

"Damn." He muttered, putting his wand away. "They must of used a type of potion."

"What does that mean?" Severus knew the answer, he just didn't want to admit it.

"It means someone was really smart and decided to mix a potion with your hair products. It should go away in a day or two, there isn't anything else I can do except suggest that you throw away whatever you used this morning because it's contaminated." Landon muttered as he rose to his feet, ready for the quidditch match. "Are you still coming to the match, because I'll understand if you don't."

"Yeah, I'm going." Severus muttered. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Alright, then. I'll look for you in the stands."

"Can't be that hard to miss." Severus added, faking a smile as Landon waved good-bye and headed through the doors towards the quidditch pitch.

Severus sat in the Hufflepufff stands with Alex, Carly (Who is Landon's girlfriend), and Carly's best friend Ana. The Hufflepuff's didn't mock him as often as the Gryffindor's or Slytherins would. Carly had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes that matched the jacket she was pulling around herself to keep warm as she talked to Ana whose olive-green eyes were alive with conversation as her wavy auburn hair blew wildly in the brisk wind.

"Hey, Severus." Said Alex cheerfully turning to Severus and taking his eyes off of Gemma Ryan, the stawberry-blonde seeker for gryffindor.

"Hi, Alex." Severus replied

"I like the new look." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, thanks." muttered Severus.

"Have you tried out the new broom yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Not yet?! Are you mad?!" Alex yelled throwing his arms into the air.

"Uhm."  
"Aw, that's alright mate, I'm just joking. I figured you'd want to break it in until your able to be with the greatest person on earth."

"Then I guess I'll never get a chance to ride it." Severus replied with a hint of a smile.

"What?!" Alex screeched. "Landon told me you were nice!"

"And he told me you weren't conceited." Snape said, trying to hold back laughter as Alex contemplated.

"Touche, Severus, touche." Alex muttered surrendering just as the match begun and their voices became nonexistent over the roar of the crowd. Severus quietly watched the game, he was never a fan of quidditch but he went anyway just to be way from the common room. Alex on the other hand was a little overenthusiastic. He screamed so loud at every play that anyone around him would be in shock if he was still able to talk tomorrow.

Gryffindor won 300- 260 when Gryffindor's seeker, Gemma Ryan caught the snitch. Her catch made Alex go insane, screaming as loud as he could, jumping up and down, and taunting the defeated Slytherins (with the exception of Landon who could care less). Alex was so obnoxious that Severus had to move a few feet away from him to avoid getting hit by one of Alex's spastic arms or losing an eardrum to his enthusiastic squeals. Severus glanced over at Carly and Ana who were moving to the right to give themselves a little distance from Alex . Severus couldn't help but smile to himself, so far today was turning out to be a good day, despite the circumstances.

Following the match, Severus ran to catch up with Alex, who had gotten a head start out of excitement.

"So what should we do today?" Landon asked throwing his arm around Carly as they walked toward the castle.

"Let's not go back to the common room. I would think everyone's a little pissed right now." Alex suggested.

"Oh, just a little." Landon said sarcastically.

"That bad?" Alex asked.

"No, worse. Malfoy stole a beater bat and attempted to beat the shit out of a quaffle."

"Just a quaffle?"

"Yeah, because you don't have to send it to the hospital wing when you're done but you can still curse at it and scare off the first years."

"Oh. I did that once!" Alex said, his eyes lighting up.

"Not this again!" Landon groaned.

"What happened?" Severus asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." Landon muttered burying his head in Carly's brown hair.

"Oh but I do." Severus exclaimed.

"Well, it all started when Amos decided to show off-" Alex began.

"Look at what you started." Landon whispered into Severus' ear.

"Can you not interrupt me, Landon?"

"I wasn't interrupting you, I was having a conversation with Severus while you bragged to yourself." Landon smirked as Alex's face turned to shock. Carly wriggled free from Landon's grasp and whispered something into his ear then took off in search of Ana.

"I'm offended that you think I would waste my precious vocal cords talking to myself."

"What? Did you think we were listening?" Landon said laughing. Alex twisted his face into mock anger and crossed his arms angrily across his chest.

"Let's go over to the tree by the lake." Severus suggested, changing the subject.

"Better than the common room." Landon shrugged.

"Can I still tell my story?" Alex asked, immediately receiving a glare from Landon. "Fine then, asshole." He muttered under his breath as the three of them approached the tree. They all took a seat in the grass on the edge of the water, watching the tide roll in and out until Alex spoke up.

"Hey, guys. Want to know something funny?"

"Knowing you're sense of humor, I'll say no." Landon said, laughter sparkling in his eyes.

"I second that!" Exclaimed Snape with a smile brightening his features.

"Well, I'm telling you guys anyway." He stated as Landon and Severus groaned. "So you know how Bellatrix thinks that she's the shit because she knows a little dark magic and thinks she's all awesome and stuff." They nodded. "Well yesterday, I saw her writing _Potter_all over her book, then I saw her drawing some hearts and enchanting them so that they floated around the page, _and then_ I saw her make a lame-ass attempt at a dark mark to replace the 'O' in his name." Severus and Landon stared blankly back at Alex. "What?! You guys don't see it?! ARE YOU BLIND."

"No, I see it. I just don't get how it's funny!" replied Severus as Alex held back laughter.

"It's funny because it's Bellatrix, drawing hearts-" Alex was barely able to control his laughter and his sentences started coming out as gasps. "For Potter, _Potter!_" He gasped, laughing so hard now that tears were coming down his face. Severus and Landon couldn't help but laugh too at the hysterical sight of Alex rolling around on the ground laughing.

It was at least five minutes until they all came to their senses.

"Bloody hell." Landon groaned.

"Carly?" Severus and Alex asked in unison.

"Yeah, I told her I'd meet her at Hogsmeade fifteen minutes ago!"

"Heaven forbid. Who knows how bored her tongue might get in fifteen minutes!" Alex exclaimed sarcastically, ignoring Landon's glare.

"You two coming?" Landon asked before he turned to leave.

"No, we'll stay here. If we start to miss you and Carly we'll just steal a few of Malfoy's bewitched magazines." The three of them burst into laughter again, but as usual Alex was the only one rolling around in hysterics.

"See you later!" Landon called back as he darted across the school grounds.

"So, Severus. I guess we're alone now." Alex said with a mock seductive voice.

"I guess we are." Severus replied laughing.

"So, Sev. I've got a question."

"Ask away."

"How did you manage to get your hair like that?"

"Years of ridicule and getting on the wrong side of the important people."

"Do you know who did it?" Alex asked and Severus thought for a moment. It had to be someone good a potions, who knew what gel he used, and they had to be smart enough to sneak in without getting caught. That left out the Marauders because they couldn't be quiet long enough to do that...then it hit him. _Lily Evans._She was the only one who would know which gel he used, she was also very sneaky when she needed to be (he knew this from his past when he and Lily would pull pranks on Petunia.) and she was exceptional at brewing potions. _How could she? Can't she see that her cold stares are torture enough? I mean, does she really need to embarrass me in public? I didn't even think it was possible for Lily Evans to sink so low. Almost anyone else I would expect this from, but not Lily, never Lily._

"S e v e r u s ?" Alex pronounced slowly swinging a leaf to and fro in front of Severus' face.

"What the hell are you doing!" Severus exclaimed, batting away his hand.

"OUCH." Alex yelled. "You spaced out before you answered my question."

"Oh right." Severus muttered.

"You forgot my question didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Fine then. I'm not repeating myself."

"Then don't."

"Fine."

"Fine." Severus said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm getting cold." Alex whined.

"So?"

"It's starting to get dark."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, but I'm cold."

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Can we go inside?"

"I don't want to go inside yet."

"But, Severus, I'm cold!"

"I don't care!" Severus said laughing as Alex groaned and gave up momentarily.

"Can we go inside _now_?"

"No!" Severus groaned.

"Then can you hold me?"

"What?!"

"You heard my offer." Alex said in a very serious tone.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"We can go inside." Severus muttered, reluctantly rising to his feet.

"Aw, come on. I was hoping you'd hold me." Alex whispered with fake hurt as he stood up and brushed the grass from his clothes. "We're racing to my common room!" Alex yelled sprinting off towards the castle and Severus wasn't far behind. Both we're taunting each other and laughing until they collapsed onto the couch in the Hufflepuff's common room to wait for Landon and Carly.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Comments, questions, concerns, suggestions? I'll take anything =]**

**I also recommend finding the story Who We Are by SecretlyaGryffindor if you want to read about the Mauraders side of this story (Or happen to be a L/J fan like moi.) lol**


	5. Chapter 5

By Tuesday, if you looked closely at his hair you could still see faint streaks of red and gold among the black, but for the most part it had faded to its usual jet black and students had finally stopped pointing and laughing when he walked through a corridor. That night Severus was strolling through the library to return a book to one of the dusty shelves when he overheard Bellatrix and Malfoy speaking in hushed tones. He took a book from the shelf so he could hear them better.

"Bella, stop."

"Lucius," She whined. "I just want to have a little harmless fun."

"Your definition of fun worries me."

"Why? are you afraid of getting in trouble?"

"No. I'm afraid of getting expelled." Malfoy said tightly, as Bella leaned closer, lowering her voice so that only he could hear. Severus held his breath, struggling to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Why? It's not like I care about Dumbledore. The dark Lord is far greater. We both know that."

"I know, but Dumbledore has the ministry on his side which means the ability to take away our wands."

"Ugh." She groaned banging her head on the desk. "Then what fun _can _we have?"

"There are always unsuspecting first years."

"What are you proposing Malfoy." Bella said leaning back into her chair with a bored tone.

"We start out small and build on it until _he _says we're ready to serve.

"Fine. I'll go with that for now, just promise me one thing."

"Whatever, Bellatrix."

"I finish of the ginger-bitch." She whispered with a menacing tone as a smile crept up her face. Malfoy looked at her with confusion. "Lily Evans...the ginger." She muttered.

"Fine, I don't see what's so important about her that you call the honors, but whatever lights up your face, Bella." Bella she to cackle with that cold laugh sending a chill through Severus spine. _Not Lily. He had to stop this. But why would she want Lily?_ Then Severus remembered what Alex had said yesterday when they were by the lake. _Could he be right? Could Bella be twistedly in love with James Potter?_ Severus knew it was possible, which meant that Lily was in grave danger and Bellatrix Black wanted her head. Severus tore off through the library, sprinting down the corridors and practically running Landon over in the Slytherin common room.

"Landon-" Severus said breathlessly catching Landon by the arm.

"What is it, Sev? I was just on my way to meet Carly."

"I-I just overheard Malfoy and Bellatrix."

"Aw, I'm sorry you need a drink?"

"What- No! Wait...are they together?"

"Only during after-hours." Landon said slyly.

"Oh, really. Okay, that's not the point. I heard them talking about the Dark Lord."

"Severus, that's nothing new."

"I know, they said something about starting out small, on first years, and building on until _h_e says they're ready to serve. Then she said that she wanted to do the honors of killing Lily Evans." Snape tried not to wince as he mentioned her name.

"Sev, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but she threatens to kill a lot of people. I've also heard from numerous people that she has been rejected by the Dark Lord several times so everything she's saying is just a facade to keep up her 'future-death eater' status."

"But, Landon...you didn't hear the sincerity in her voice."

"Sev, unless something happens, I'm pretty sure she's just trying to impress Malfoy."

"But-"

"Sorry, Sev. I wish I could believe you but I know Bella and I'm late for meeting Carly. You want to come?"

"No thanks." Severus muttered, returning to himself again. "I'm fine here."

'*' '*' '*'

A few days had passed and Severus pushed Bella's words to the back of his mind as he strolled across the grounds towards the edge of the forest, with his new broom in hand and grin upon his face

"SEVERUS!" Landon called, stepping out of the shadows of the forest and waving an arm at Severus.

"Landon!" Severus called back as he jogged the remaining distance. "Where is Alex?"

"Give him a moment, he was catching up with his fan club." Landon said with a bored tone. Suddenly they heard a commotion coming from the open doors of the castle. They turned to look and saw Alex sprinting across the grounds waving his broom above his head like a trophy as a herd of girls chased after him.

"You weren't kidding were you?" Severus whispered to Landon as they watched Alex get closer.

"I thought I was." Landon muttered his eyes wide with amusement as a few of the girls started pelting Alex with whatever they could charm off the ground. A few second later they heard some of the girls erupt into cheers as Alex was thrown to the ground a few feet in front of Severus and Landon. The group of girls appeared to be mostly fifth years with a few sixth and seventh mixed in. Alex sprang to his feet and the herd of girls came to a stop.

"Ladies, ladies, please." Alex pleaded backing up as the girls closed in, sneer's on their faces. "I-I swear I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, right." A girl with long blonde hair retorted as she raised her wand. Alex cowered behind Severus and Landon, but they stepped away sharing cunning grins.

"Agnes. I swear to god-"

"Don't swear, Diggory." She looked angry now.

"Agnes. Please, forgive me. I'll do anything." As he pleaded with her, a spark in her eyes started to light up.

"Anything?" She repeated with a sneer on her lips as Alex groaned and wondered what kind of hell he had just brought upon himself.

"Anything." He muttered, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Then anything it is. And when you find yourself begging for mercy later…_bite me._ Let's go girls! I think we've embarrassed Diggory enough for the hour!" She gave Alex a final glare before she turned away and back to the mass of girls, all of which were wearing those evil grins that only come when playing villain.

"So…what was that about?" Landon asked as reached out a hand and helped Alex to his feet."

"Crazy. Fifth. Year. Girls." He muttered

"We know that already." Landon laughed, rolling his eyes.

"But really what did you do to them!" Severus implored.

"I made a few blonde jokes." He stated, picking his broom up and avoiding their questioning eyes.

"A few…?" They pressed in unison, cornering Alex.

"Alright. Fine. I may have possibly hexed a piece of paper to her robes. And I might have added a hundred sort of offensive jokes. And there is a slight probability I jinxed it so that if one is torn off it regenerates. But that's just a maybe…sort of."

"And why the hell did you do that?"

"Because, Agnes did my homework wrong."

"And why was she doing your homework?"

"Because, mother. I'm busy and the fan club was getting bored."

"You idiot!" Landon exclaimed "The fifth year girls are crazy! How did you not know that?!"

"YOU CALL EVERYONE CRAZY!"

"THEY'RE FIFTH-YEAR GIRLS, ALEX. _GIRLS_! IT'S COMMON KNOWLEDGE!"

"ARE WE BEING PREDJUDICE NOW?"

"NO!" Landon shouted throwing his arms in the air in defeat.

"Fine then."

"You know they're gonna kill you." Landon muttered

"They won't _kill_per say, I mean they're not slytherins."

"And you call me prejudice." Landon said, his temper rising.

"Hey…it's common knowledge." Alex remarked sarcastically.

"I'm not going to help you."

"Yes you will.

"No…I won't."

"You have to."

"No, I really don't."

Severus leaned against the tree and listened to their bickering. About five minutes later it subsided and they picked up their brooms and snuck into the depths of the forest. Alex and Landon were refusing to talk to each other until they jumped on their brooms. Then the icy atmosphere melted back to the usual lightheartedness as they raced through the branches and past the alluding sparkly stuff.

They stayed out in the forest, flying around carefree and laughing at each other until night fell and forced them to return to the castle and retire to their dorms.

Severus couldn't believe his luck this year, he couldn't believe how great it felt to fly again, and most of all he couldn't believe that he was laughing earlier and on top of that, he laughing with _friends._And that night he tucked his broom safely away before he curled up in bed and fell asleep with a smile pulling at his features. _A smile._

'_*' '*' '*'_

Landon grunted as he sat down in the common room across from Severus. The night was still young yet they both found themselves staring into the embers of the fire while rain pelted the windows of the common room.

"I thought you were taking Carly out for dinner?" Severus asked as he glanced over at Landon.

"So did I, but I guess she's going out with Anastasia, Gemma, and some other Gryffindor girls for a girls night."

"Oh, so that means you're free for the evening?"

"I guess. Say, since we don't have anything to do want to go find Alex?" Landon suggested.

"Isn't he getting tormented by Agnes?"

"Might be, but wouldn't watching Alex get tortured by a room of fifth year girls be more entertaining than staring at the fire for another three hours?"

"I guess you're right." Severus muttered as a smile flooded Landon's face and that was all it took. Within moments Landon was dragging Severus out the door and towards the Hufflepuff common room. As they approached, the loud protests of Alex could be heard through the corridor, often accompanied with shrieks of laughter from the girls. The crowd of girls was thick and would not be easily penetrated. Then they heard Alex pleading again, and for a moment worry flashed across Landon's eyes. Landon reached out an arm and grabbed a taller girl with straight black hair from the crowd and asked her what was going on.

"Oh, you're one of Alex Diggory's friends, right?" She asked with a bubbly smile.

"Yes, I am, and I just want to make sure that he's not getting hurt or killed, because he's an asset to the quidditch team." Landon voice was direct and there was not even a trace of humor in his eyes. The girl slightly taken aback with his sudden change of tone.

"Oh, don't worry. I can assure you the only thing getting hurt of killed tonight is his massive ego." As she said this the humor returned to Landon's face, he muttered thank you and grabbed Severus once more and dragged him through the dense, thickening crowd of girls until they had a clear view of Alex, who was hovering in the air like a marionette puppet. But that wasn't what sent Severus and Landon to the floor howling in laughter, it wasn't the scowl on Alex's face as Agnes used her wand to make him dance in the air either. What put them in hysterics was the lacy, pink lingerie and matching fish net stockings he had been stuffed into and was now being shown off in. Agnes stepped out of the crowd, tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing.

"Ladies!" She gasped, trying not to laugh "I don't think he's had enough yet!" The crowd of girls all murmured in agreement, their faces glowing in excitement. Alex muttered a few choice words beneath his breath as Agnes lifted her wand, a smile etched on her face as she uttered something and Alex began to do a provocative dance in the air as everyone in the room howled and shrieked in laughter with the exception of Agnes, Landon, Severus, and a few others who were doubled over on the ground in total hysterics.

"CRUCIO!" Came a shout from the far back of the room and in the blink of an eye, the entire scene changed as a flash of red stunned everyone to silence. Suddenly Alex dropped to the ground screaming and gasping in pain. Everyone in the common room was still and silent, and everyone's eyes were wide in fear. Landon glanced away from Alex and saw Agnes whisper something to a smaller girl standing next to her, who disappeared then reappeared moments later with a pile of Alex' clothes. Alex stopped screaming and his body fell limp, no one dared to even move or breath. A few moments later, Landon was the first to collect himself. He cleared his throat as he stood up on shaky legs.

"Well, I guess Alex really knows how to pull a prank." He laughed nervously. "Right, Everyone?" No one looked convinced, in fact they all looked afraid, but they murmured a response anyway, and the crowd slowly and quietly diminished until all the only ones left were Severus, Landon, Alex, Agnes, and a few random ones that lingered in the common room to see what would happen.

Alex came out of his trance. He struggled to sit up, his whole body was shaking and his face was pale as death. Silently Agnes handed him his clothes, and Alex disappeared to his dorm.

"I'll go make sure he's okay." Landon mumbled as he scurried up the stairs after Alex, leaving Severus and Agnes in the common room. Both of them were still in shock.

"Do you think we should tell someone?" She whispered to Severus.

"No. It's better if we keep it quiet and pretend, at least for a little longer, that things aren't getting worse." Severus mused and Agnes nodded in silent agreement.

"I can't believe this happened. I feel like it's all my fault." She breathed.

"It's not your fault. It's whoever started this damn war that's tearing everyone apart."

"You mean Voldemort?"

"And everyone who thinks they're better than anyone else." Severus sighed and he and Agnes waited in silence until Landon came down the stairs. Then, wordlessly, him and Severus returned to their house and collapsed onto their beds.

'*' '*''*'

For the first days following that night, Alex was quiet and far from himself and for everyone else those days passed quietly too, still no one knew who shouted the curse and everyone continued to pretend that nothing happened. Agnes was persistent with apologies because she couldn't shake the idea that she was partially to blame, even though she wasn't.

Severus and Landon spent their time in the common trying to figure out who had possibly thrown the curse. They knew that Alex was a half-blood and they were close to positive it was a Slytherin who had done it. What they couldn't understand was why. It could have been jealousy, they might just being doing it out of spite, or they could have been after someone else entirely. But whatever it was, the threat wasn't going away anytime soon and the answer wasn't going to show up in the near future either.

When the weekend finally came, Alex was nearly back to himself, but he was still slightly paranoid and very reluctant to go near the Slytherin corridor. That Saturday morning was the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match. Alex was excited to play but at the same time he was afraid that someone from the stands might try to curse him again, and that thought made him shudder.

"G'luck mate." Landon said thumping Alex on the back as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, thanks." He muttered.

"You'll do fine. Just don't forget to grab the snitch."

"I won't."

"Alex, trust me on this. No one is going to curse you."

"How do you know that?" Alex asked looking at him with hurt in his eyes as they walked down to the quidditch pitch.

"Because, you're facing Ravenclaw and I hate to break it to you but the Slytherins don't give a crap about either of you."

"Thanks...Is Sev coming?"

"Nah, he doesn't feel like quidditch today."

"Oh. Well I gotta go. They're probably warming up."

"Okay. Good luck! And don't _worry_!" Landon called to him as Alex sprinted down to the pitch to join his team. Landon went up to the stands and joined Carly and Anastasia in the Hufflepuff section. The match went smoothly and Hufflepuff scored the win when Alex caught the snitch somewhere around the Gryffindor section. Landon smiled to himself because he knew that Alex had been waiting for the snitch to hover around the Gryffindor's section just so that he could catch it and show off to Gemma Ryan. Only Landon knew that Alex had had a crush on her for the last year and a half

As Landon walked towards the castle with Carly in his arms they heard a scream. They rushed over to see what had happened and saw Anna Bones, a first year was covered head to toe in mud. Carly muttered something about the Marauders, but Landon quickly told her that they would never do something so offensive to muggle born and especially a first year.

'*' '*' '*'

Over the next two weeks nothing truly notable happened. They went to classes, did homework, hung out in the common room, and went to sleep only to do it again the next day. Everyday more deaths were appearing in _Prophet_as the war progressed and the Slytherins seemed to be getting more restless. Another muggle-born was attacked only this time it was a girl from Ravenclaw and the mud they threw on her was cursed and tinted her skin red for a few hours after. Dumbledore announced that they were going to hold a costume ball for the sixth and seventh years on the night of Halloween. And finally to everyone's disappointment Slytherin had managed to win both of their matches against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The day of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin match Alex couldn't get a hold of himself and came close to landing himself in the hospital wing twice that match because of a few costly mistakes.

On most school nights Severus would spend his time in the common room or library working on perfecting his jinxes. Sometimes he would glance up and see Malfoy and Bella, or other times only Bella, staring at him, and once he met their eyes they would quickly turn away. In some ways it made him feel nervous, but in another it made him feel good because they could have seen him as a threat, or heaven-forbid an asset.

Saturday held the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match. It was the usual game in the beginning but their seeker, Gemma Ryan, spotted the snitch extremely early in the game. As she dove for it, Hufflepuff 's seeker Ali West was right behind her. Alex watched in awe as Gemma barely caught the snitch on the tips of her fingers. Alex gasped as Gemma started to tumble off her broom and he pulled her onto his just before she plummeted to the ground.

"Thank." She muttered through a smile, a faint blush pinkening her cheeks.

"Anytime," He replied flashing, what girls told him was a winning smile, as he flew her to the ground. Upon reaching the ground Gemma was pulled away by her teammates and into a sea of over-excited, screaming and chanting Gryffindors.

Gryffindor won the match 170 to 20, and the Hufflepuff team was fuming, normally Alex would join them, but he couldn't it in his heart to be upset, considering he felt like he won anyway since he did save Gemma from getting injured. Not the same could be said for Amos Diggory, Alex's cousin who took his beater bat, stalked over to the celebrating Gryffindor team, and clubbed both James and Sirius on the head. They fell to the ground unconscious and everybody gasped, a few girls were in hysterics, Severus was giggling despite Landon's glares, and Lily Evans and Iris Hewson were sprinting towards Amos to give him a piece of their minds. Gemma wasn't far behind, but Alex smiled slightly to himself because she was trying to pry a beater bat out of the hands of one of her teammates.

In the end, Amos received a detention, the girls got lectured because they were considering revenge, and James and Sirius were taken to the hospital wing by stretches to be treated for concussions.

'*' '*' '*'

Later next day, which was Sunday, the sun was shining brightly and Landon, Severus, and Alex all decided on meeting near the edge of the forest to fly around for awhile. Considering the weather was perfect and the sun was shining brightly through the canopy.

Perhaps an hour into their excursion, while Severus and Landon and Landon were in a heated debate over the Dark Arts, they heard a thud and Alex groaning with pain.

"You alright?" Landon yelled across the forest.

"Does it sound like?" Alex screamed back. Landon groaned and reluctantly turned back to where Alex was with Severus following close behind.

"Do it hurt?" Landon asked as he nudged Alex in the knee, who respond with a gasp of pain.

"Yes." He said as a matter-of-fact, as he massaged his leg which was on a strange angle.

"Uhm...did you happen to run into a tree?" Severus questioned, glancing at the dent in a nearby ancient tree.

"Yeah..." Alex muttered, his face glowing red.

"I should hope you've a reason. Considering the greatest quidditch player doesn't just run into trees." Severus warned biting his lip to hold tickling laughter.

"I saw a unicorn." He whispered avoiding their eyes.

"A unicorn?" They both repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. A _unicorn_."

"Not a veela?" Landon suggested.

"What the hell would a veela be doing here?" Alex snapped.

"What the hell would a unicorn be doing here?" He retorted.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS WONDERING!" Alex hollered.

"Alex. I have to ask. Are you on something?" Severus quipped.

"NO! I swear on Merlin's beard that I saw a unicorn. Now. Get me to the DAMN SCHOOL!" He shouted in frustration. Grudgingly Landon conjured a stretcher and ignoring Alex protests, practically dropped him onto it.

When they arrived at the hospital wing Madame Pompfrey helped Alex onto one of the beds while Severus and Landon stood in the door frame shuddering slightly in laughter as Alex glared at them.

"What happened, dear?" She asked sweetly as she fluffed up a pillow.

"I think I broke my leg."

"May I ask how?"

"I-"

"He-ran-into-a-tree-while-flying-because-he-got-distracted-by-a-unicorn!" Landon blurted out in one breath so that Alex couldn't interrupt him. Severus and Landon erupted into hysterics again and madam Pompfrey bit her lip to hide a smile.

"I'll be right back with a potion, but I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night." As she walked away there was an awkward silence as Alex glared at Severus and Landon who were having silent fits of laughter.

"Well....I think we'll be on our way. We have homework to finish and procrastination to practice...but you...you have fun!" Landon ruffled Alex's hair and then he and Severus disappeared through the doorframe and back to the common room. Their laughter could still be heard echoing through the hallway for a few minutes.

Alex was alone now and he glanced around the room, pausing to admire the perfect, young sunset that was just outside the window. He looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room with him and his eyes fell on James Potter and Sirius Black, fast asleep, a few beds away from his. It was strangely pleasant there, it was peaceful, clean, quiet and free of distractions, that was until Madam Pompfrey walked out with a bubbling brown potion in her hands.

"Drink up." She encouraged, a grin still on her face as she handed Alex the flask of potion. He reluctantly took from her and threw it quickly into his mouth, he winced as it burned down his throat like fire. "It's shouldn't hurt too badly, but if does just holler." She started to walk away but stopped and turned around to add, "If those two start to wake up...let me know."

"Alright, I will. Are they still in here from the quidditch incident?"

"Unfortunately...your cousin hit them rather hard." She turned and walked away muttering under her breath "At least they're quiet."

Alex sighed, and let himself doze off. He woke up later hearing a people talking. Painstakingly he turned over and saw Sirius and James awake and alert, in a conversation with Gemma and Remus. Alex closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillow to get at least a little rest, but a few minutes later he heard someone mention his name from across the room. He opened his eyes again and saw Gemma Ryan walking towards him. He stared in awe at the way her hair, which was red today, glowed in the light from the fading sun.

So…what happened to you?"

"Uhm…" He glanced away from her eyes, as he tried to come up with a better story.

"I was flying around the forest with friends...and I got distracted and hit a tree."

"Ah, let me guess you saw a crumpled horn snorlack?"

"Close but actually it was a glittering unicorn."

"Oh right." She muttered and there was an awkward silence for a few moments. "Wait are you serious?" Alex nodded, embarrassed.

"I'm easily distracted by things that sparkle. Is that glitter in your hair?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure is there?" She questioned a smile spreading across her face.

"I can't tell from here, and in the case you're finding it hard to believe, being as much of a man as I am. I am injured and on bed rest right now."

"Then what do you want me to do about it?" She said slyly.

"Come closer." He whined. "You've got me curious now!"

"Oh, fine. But if there is, please get it out!" She said leaning closer so that her face was only a few inches from his.

"Ha." He laughed to himself. "There is glitter!" With that he reached his arm out to pull it from her hair, then he swiftly pulled her to his lips. After a few moments Alex pulled away, afraid he ruined his chances but when he opened his eyes she was still there, smiling at him serenely, her eyes sparkling even brighter than her hair.

"Sorry." he muttered, unable to hold back a smile. "Glitter excites me." Gemma laughed and tossed back her hair and bent down to give him another peck on the lips before Pomfrey shooed her away.

As she walked away, her footsteps light than air, Alex smiled smugly to himself. He blinked out of his trance and saw Severus and Landon standing in the doorway shaking their heads.

'*' '*' '*'

"Amazing." Landon mumbled as he threw himself onto the green velvet of a sofa in the their common room. "He sees a unicorn, flies into a tree, breaks his leg, and somehow uses it to get a girl. Severus muttered something in agreement, but he was barely listening. He couldn't get Lily's face out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her leaning against the stone wall, trying to be invisible, and the tears that were hiding in her eyes. Lily Evans never cried, and now she was about to spill tears over Potter, _Potter._ It was unthinkable, especially when it was just a quidditch incident and that he would be fine in a few days. Snape was fuming. She hadn't only stopped being friends with him, which he can't entirely blame her, but she betrayed him completely. _She promised me. She promised me that she would never, ever, fall in love with James Potter...and now look at her._ Severus couldn't let this go. He was tired of all the pain she was causing him. Tomorrow he had to talk to her, confront her and tell her everything she meant to him and what her choices are doing to him.

"Severus? You alright...you look a little like you want my soul..."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah I'm fine. I'm just mad at...Bellatrix, something she said." Severus knew that if he said anything relating to the Marauders that Landon would say something to them again, he had already done it once before and once was plenty embarrassing.

"Right." Landon muttered, unconvinced as he turned his gaze to the fire.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs, today wore me out." Severus yawned as he stood up and left, leaving Landon alone with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Potions had just ended and Severus' thoughts from the night before were still ringing in his mind. Aside from that he could no longer take Lily's stone-cold stares.

"Lily." Severus whispered, cornering her in an abandoned, dead-ended corridor.

"Severus." She spat with dwindling confidence.

"I want to talk to you." He pleaded.

"You sure that's what you want Severus? You don't want to jump on me and tear off my shirt again?" Her voice was cold and her words were colder, piercing and tearing at his heart.

"No." He responded softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was small, like a child who had just been scolded.

"Save it." She said dryly, her emerald eyes flat and expressionless as she started to walk away. But Severus jumped in her path, leaning on hand against the wall to hold her back a little longer. "I'll hex you." She warned.

"Lily, listen to me."

"Drop your arms." Severus let his arms fall to his side. Surprisingly, Lily, stayed. _I thought she stopped keeping promises a few weeks ago. _Snape thought dryly.

"How could you?" He whispered, his voice wavering.

"How could I what?" Her expression was hard and irritated as she spoke.

"Don't think I couldn't see you."

"See me what?"

"Crying over Potter." He blurted. Lily looked insulted, but he ignored her and repeated himself, stronger this time. "Don't think I didn't see you. You were leaning against the wall…outside of the hospital wing. As I was leaving I saw you, you-you looked like you were about to cry."

"Severus, that's not it." Her voice was weak.

"Oh really, Lily? I think that's exactly what it was."

"No, Severus, its not-"

"Stop lying to me, Evans. I know you broke our promise. I know you're falling for Potter and I know that you were crying because it scared you to seem him vulnerable like that." Severus didn't notice how high his voice had risen until Lily responded with a fragile voice.

"Severus, stop."

"What? Are you going to tell me our promise is void now? That I don't matter? That you know longer care?"

"It's not _ours, _Severus. I told you. We can't be friends anymore…time destroyed that."

"You also said you'd never fall for Potter."

"I didn't fall for him!" She screeched, her tears dangerously close to falling.

"You _lie._ You were crying over him! Don't think I can't see the way you look at him! I know, Lily! I know."

"I wasn't crying for him, Severus."

"Really, Lily? Then who? I'd like to know?" Severus said mockingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My parents." She muttered and a tear rolled down her cheek. Severus stared at her with shock in his eyes.

"What?" He whispered breathlessly.

"They-they…died." She choked. "That day you saw me-was-was the day…I found-out."

"Lily…I-I didn't…know."

"And it would've killed you to ask." A tear rolled down her face and Severus reached out a tender hand to brush it away. She slapped it away and ran from the corridor wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Severus just stood there dumbfounded.

"Lily!" He shouted, tears welling in his own eyes.

"Bye." She called back weakly, but her broken voice pierced his heart like ice and she disappeared around the corner.

'*' '*' '*'

"Alex what are you doing?"  
"You'll see." He muttered with a devious smile as he conjured a flower and placed it in his mouth. Severus and Landon exchanged wondering glances as Alex climbed onto the pedestal of the massive statue of Godric Gryffindor. Once h caught his balance he pulled the flower out of his mouth and cleared his throat, beckoning for the attention of the entire hallway.

"ATTENTION ALL GRYFFINDORS!" He shouted waving the flower around the air. "HANDS UP IF YOU KNOW GEMMA RYAN, YOUR SEEKER! EVERYBODY? ALMOST? SHE SHOULD BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE. I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING HER FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS…OKAY NOT REALLY, I'M NOT A TOTAL CREEPER LIKE A CERTAIN LUCIUS MALFOY…" Alex paused for a moment as the crowd roared in laughter and glanced around in search of Gemma. Then he saw her, getting dragged to the front by her two best friends Lily Evans and Iris Hewson, who where laughing hysterically as Gemma blushed and protested against them. When Alex caught Gemma's eyes he gave her a sweet smile which she returned sarcastically. "FOUND HER!" He yelled out over the roars of laughter. "CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME SILENCE?" He paused and everyone fell into expectant silence.

"Gemma Ryan, will you make me the happiest wizard in the world and go out with me?" Alex stooped over on the statue and extended a hand towards Gemma who shyly took it, shaking her head and chuckling under her breath. He pulled her gracefully onto the pedestal of the statue, with the help of course from Lily's charm. "So, my fair Gemma, what do you say?" She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Only if I get to meet this unicorn you've told me so much about." He laughed and nodded an eager yes. "Then of course I'll-" "Louder." He muttered, she turned to the crowd of expectant students.

"Yes, I wi-" "Louder…." He smiled sweetly at her, she returned it with sarcasm. "YES, ALEX DIGGORY, I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!" The corridor bust into applause and laughter as Alex pulled Gemma into a kiss. He smiled at the warmth her blushing face was emanating on his. Alex parted from Gemma's lips and pulled her into his arms, then jumped of the pedestal of the statue. "I'll meet you here at seven." He murmured as he set her down.

"Maybe I don't want to wait that long?"

"Six?"

"Perfect." She smiled and pecked him on the lips before running off to join her squealing friends.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Landon said as Alex met up with him and Severus.

"You're just jealous." He smirked

"Yes, Alex, I'm simply fuming that I didn't have my first kiss with Carly while I was in the hospital wing because of a unicorn."

"I always knew you were jealous. And it wasn't just a unicorn, it was a _glittering _unicorn." He corrected. Landon shook his head and turned away

"You're awfully quiet, Sev." Landon noted as Severus lifted his gaze from the floor.

"Oh sorry." Severus muttered and glanced at Alex. "Congratulations." Severus flashed a smile but it was a fake one that never quite made it to his eyes. "See you." He said quietly, tears building up in his eyes as he scurried away from them and towards the slytherin common room.

"What's with him?" Alex questioned.

"I've got no idea…" Landon replied.

"Do you think we should go after him?"

"No, he'll be fine for a little while, he's pretty tough."

"Landon-" Alex started to warn.

"Don't let Sev ruin your first date with Gemma. Come on, you have to get ready."

"Okay, fine." Alex groaned as him and Landon hurried off to the Hufflepuff common room.

'*' '*' '*'

Severus ran through the common room, tore up the staircase and threw himself onto his bed. He muttered a charm to close the curtains and then he fell apart. _Why does this always happen? Every time I get even close to being happy, something changes and it's gone. And now, Alex has a a girlfriend…Landon has a girlfriend…so now I'm alone. I should be used to it by now, but I guess, even after six years, you never truly get used to it…you just tolerate it. I hate this. I hate myself. I hate myself for hating this. I wish I was nicer, I wish I was less bitter, I wish I didn't always fuck things up with the people I like, I wish I was smarter, I wish I was more, I wish I didn't have dreams then I would never be disappointed because when you don't have any goals, you can't fail trying to reach them. But most of all I wish I could be happy and I wish I could have her…just for one day, be able to hold her in my arms and never have regrets. But those are wishes, dreams, and impossibilities. _These thoughts kept circulating through his mind until his tears refused to fall then he stood up and took up his usual seat in the common room, where he would stare listlessly into the fire until Landon came up. Or so he thought. He glanced up from the fire at the clock on the mantle. It read only seven-thirty and since Landon wasn't back by now, he and Carly had probably joined Alex and Gemma in Hogsmeade. Severus sighed and returned to his thoughts.

"'Ello, Snape." Came an icy voice, that added extra 'pop' on the end of his name.

"Black." He muttered, glaring at her as she threw herself onto the neighboring couch.

"That was cold." She cackled. Severus grunted and returned his gaze to the fire. Bellatrix kicked herself into an upright position on the couch trying to get his attention but he didn't budge.

"What's your problem?" She said sarcastically pretending to care.

"You." He retorted.

"Liar!" She screeched tossing herself around on the couch so that her legs were dangling off the back and her frizzy black hair falling onto the floor.

"Mudbloods isn't it?" She clucked. Severus responded with silence.

"I knew it!" She cackled, wiggling around on the couch a little more so that the skirt she was wearing came dangerously close to exposing what no one wanted to see.

"Come on, Snape. Stop pretending I don't know."

"Know what?" He hissed, his eyes darting towards her so quickly she let out a little gasp followed by a very pleased smile.

"Know that you still like that fire-crotch of a mudblood." Severus shuddered at the acid in her tone.

"Preposterous." "Not entirely so if you think about it…I mean after all you were best friends for a long, long time. Long enough for Snape to fall for ickle Lilykins." She sneered. Severus stiffened. "You know, speaking of dear Lilykins…did you hear about her parents. Died in a car crash, supposedly the driver was charged with DUI, Driving Under Imperius. What a shame, huh? A waste of perfectly useless muggles…"

"I'll assume the Dark Lord had something to do with it."

"Not really actually." Her face was glowing at the thought of some memory, and she readjusted herself on the couch so now she was lying on her back, with one leg still dangling over the back of the couch and one arm dangling over the floor. Severus' face darkened.

"What did you do, Bellatrix?"

"Oh, Snape. It wasn't me, though I kind of wish it was-"

"Then who was it?" "Why are you so interested, you've never taken interest in my family's nor the Dark Lord's affairs."

"Perhaps I'm reconsidering." Snape muttered. Bella's jaw dropped and she kicked herself back into the usual sitting position.

"Really?"She was on the edge of her seat her hands folded excitedly across her lap.

"Possibly." He muttered, praying to God he wasn't trapped yet.

"Oh. Well in that case. I'll tell you exactly how it was done- But wait, what did the mudblood do to you to change you so drastically?"

"She hit me, told me it's over, and I'm no better than the rest of them."

"Nice." Bellatrix muttered. "She always was charming when it came to words…Now you wanted to know how it was carried out?" Severus nodded, fear rising in the pit of his stomach. "Well, my father asked if I knew any mudbloods at school who might become a threat. I told him, quite defiantly, Lily Evans. Then he gathered a few of his fellow deatheaters, they devised a plan on exactly what time would be perfect to strike and what approach should be used. Then they captured a random wizard from Diagon Alley, used the Imperial curse and carried out their plan…quite successfully I might add." Severus was too stunned to speak. _How could he not realize. Obviously deatheaters had their hands in it._ Bellatrix flipped around on the couch, returning to her favorite position with legs dangling over the back of the couch and her hair and arms hovering over the floor. "Speaking of Dark Magic…you seem to know an awful lot." She muttered eyeing Severus.

"Uhm, sure." He said, still shaken from the truth about Lily's parents.

"The Dark Lord likes people who know a lot about the Dark Arts."

"How would you know, it's not like he's going to let you in just because you're practically in love with him."

"Don't say that." She hissed. "I will be. And he will be _begging _me to join?"

"Believe what you want, Bella."

"Shut-up Snivellous."

"Bella-whore." He sneered. She threw a glare at him, then kicked herself around on the couch once more so that now she was lying on her stomach with her head resting on her hands, her arms framing, what should be an illegal amount of cleavage.

"So where were we?" She smiled sweetly.

"I believe you were attempting to get me to join the Dark Lord?"

"Nonsense, I'm just trying to put your talents to good use."

"So I have talents now?"

"Stop playing ignorant with me Snape. I saw your book. I saw those spells you had written up. And don't think that I hadn't noticed the books you kept checking out at the library."

"I'm actually shocked you bothered to pay attention to anything other than Malfoy's pants." Severus muttered quietly and Bellatrix flashed him a devilish grin.

"I can be a good girl too." She sneered."As I was saying, the Dark Lord would appreciate those spells _and _your intelligence."

"I believe this constitutes as selling one's soul, Bella."

"I'm not asking for your _soul._" She whined. "I'm saying that you would be much better off on our side because we can teach you even more about Dark Magic. You can use your talents for _good_."

"I wouldn't necessarily call your cause 'good' considering it's sparking a war. But I told you, Bellatrix. I'm considering."

"Good." As she said this Lucius Malfoy strutted into the room and jumped onto the couch ontop of a giggling Bellatrix. He rolled her off the couch and onto the floor.

"What going on here?" He questioned, laying on the floor with a squirming Bellatrix on top of him.

"We were just discussing the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord." She told him as he kissed her passionately on the neck.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and we've-stop Lucius that tickles- found a possible-Lucius!" He trying to undo the clasp of her bra through her shirt unsuccessfully. Severus took this as his cue to leave. About half way up the stairs her heard Bellatrix giggling like a madwoman and Malfoy say something about 'other dark subjects', respectably Severus didn't stay any longer to see what became of their conversation.

'*' '*' '*'

"Morning, Sev." Landon muttered as Severus took his seat in the Great Hall.

"Morning, Landon. I didn't see you at all last night."

"Yeah, sorry. I was out a little late and you were already asleep when I came up." "Oh. Did you end up going with Alex?"

"No, I went out with Carly." "Of course." He muttered beneath his breath. "Sorry, she practically dragged me. How was your evening." "I spent it with Bellatrix." "Really?" Severus nodded. "I'm sorry. You should have just come with us, we really wouldn't mind." "No, that's alright, I'd feel like I was intruding." "I'm just saying." "Thanks, Landon. Any plans for today?" "No, not really, but I have quidditch practice in an hour. Also I don't think we're flying today, I'm pretty sure Alex is still a little frightened of the forest." "Alright, then let's meet in the Hufflepuff common room afterward?" "Nah, I've had too much of the common room lately, howabout the tree by the edge of the forest, you know, the usual." "Kay, I'll be there." "Great, I'll let Alex know." He said standing up. "I'm off to get ready for practice. See ya, Sev!" He called then hurried down the hall.

'*' '*' '*'

After Landon left, Severus strolled across the grounds down to lake. Something about him longed to be alone and have time to sort things out. The wind was rippling the leaves of the trees overhead as he leaned into the rough bark of one of the ancient trees. He stared straight ahead watching the swing that was hanging from one of the branches, swinging back and forth in the autumn breeze. So many thing were on his mind. _How could Lily's parents... they were so- I had never known there to be more nice, understanding people. And Bella-Bellatrix. _She _is behind it. _He hated her fore laughing at Lily. But at the same time she was showing him a sort of _compassion_? _NO. _He yelled at himself. _I won't do it. I can't. If I even so much as consider, Lily, Landon, Alex, and everyone will hate me even more. I can't. I'm stronger than this. I'm stron-_ He was cutoff from his thoughts when a noise made him glance up and he saw Alex throwing himself onto the swing.

"Hello, Severus." He said with feigning formality as he tried to balance himself on the swing.

"Alex." Severus nodded in return.

"So...watcha doin'?"

"Sitting here." Severus replied dryly.

"Oh, sounds fun."

"It is. Is Landon coming?" Severus asked. Alex glanced behind him and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, he's on his way. But I have a feeling so are the fifth year girls." Alex's face dropped and Severus glanced over his shoulder, a smirk crossing his face. "Wait-" A look of relief swelled over Alex's face. "The fifth years aren't coming. Landon probably took a detour around the Mauraders." Severus smiled and few minutes later Landon collapsed on the grass underneath the tree panting.

"Why-must-they be-at-every-damn-corner." Landon muttered, Alex and Severus shrugged in reply. Silence follow for a time until Landon caught his breath and sat up, staring into the lake which was sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"So where were you last night?" Severus asked Landon accusingly.

"Carly told me we had to make up the dinner we missed last Friday. I tried to get out of it, but she was practically dragging me."

"That's alright." he muttered. "I understand."

"If it makes you feel any better. I came back earlier so that we could still talk, but when I came up you were already asleep."

"Landon, it's fine." Severus almost snapped. Alex shifted uncomfortably as Landon searched his mind for another topic of interest.

"Although, on my way to the dorm I saw something that I'm pretty sure scarred my mind." Landon pause for dramatics to pique Alex' interest, Severus just glanced at him, his dark eyes slightly aloof. "When I came into the common room I'm pretty sure I saw Malfoy rolling around on Bellatrix on the otherside of the couch and I'm pretty sure I stepped on his pants when I ran up the stairs." Alex burst into hysterics at the disgusted expression on Landon's face.

"At least you didn't see the foreplay." Severus muttered, trying to erase an unsavory memory. By the end of Severus' statement Alex had fallen off the swing and was rolling around in the grass clutching his side.

"Terribly sorry, Sev." Landon commented, cracking a smile at how ridiculous their conversation had become.

"So wait...did you walk in?" Alex piped up, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"No, she was talking to me when Malfoy threw himself on her, then I left."

"Wait-" Alex was trying to put this together in his head. "You were talking to Bellatrix Black?"

"No...she was talking to me." He replied. Landon could sense the danger, he knew what Alex thought of Snape and other Slytherins, and he also knew how much Snape struggled with fitting into his house. Lastly he knew where this conversation was about to go.

"Hey, Alex, you haven't said much about your date?" Landon interrupted, ignoring Alex' eyebrow which was raised in suspicion until he realized that he had permission to talk about himself and Gemma. As Alex started rambling, Landon glanced to the left and Severus flashed him a grin of relief.

"Hey, hey, hey. You aren't listening!" Alex whined.

"We are now." Severus rolled his eyes as Alex grunted and restarted (or continued no one was truly paying attention)

"Well, as I was saying. We met at the Gryffindor tower and she was wearing the most flattering pair of dark skinny jeans that I had ever seen and this stunning purple top tha-"

"Get on to the point." Landon groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'm just adding _imagery_." Alex paused while the others rolled their eyes. "Where was I? Oh yes, we left the corridor and walked to Hogsmeade, _and _she let me hold her hand the whole time." He beamed.

"Oh? So did she let you walk next to her in Hogsmeade too or did you have to go back into your pram?" Severus grumbled as Alex shot him a glare.

"For your information, _Sev_, there was no pram, just her and I."

"So it went well?" Landon asked, trying to keep Alex' undertone from getting any more prominent.

"Better, than well," He said with surprise. "I think it went great. I mean we walked around the town for a while just talking, laughing, and we cracked a few jokes about each other, but nothing mean, just casual. Then we went to the Three Broomsticks, because where else would we go? And somehow we ended up staying there for a little over two and a half hours."

"What could you possibly have done for two and a half hours?"

"Can't you die if you snog that long?" Severus added.

"That's the weird thing, I didn't snog her at all! Well, okay, we did, _once, _but it was for thirty seconds and just before she went up to her dorm."

"Isn't that what Gemma is infamous for?" Landon asked curiously.

"What? Snogging once on a first date?"

"No..." Landon was trying to be gentle. "Snogging on a date to _avoid _conversation."

"My Gemma?!" Alex said, taken aback.

"Calm down! It's only been one date!" Landon warned.

"Yeah, well I intend to have her for at least a month." He stated.

"Alex...you do know that most of the guys she dates are simply out of pity?" Severus said as gingerly as he could manage.

"Yeah but most of the time she spends with them is face to face." Landon remarked suggestively.

"But she's not like that with me." Alex whined. "She's _different_."

"He's got a point, Sev. I think she genuinely likes him."

"Really?" Alex scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes, Alex, I do." Landon said with a smirk. "Now, how are you planing on asking her to the ball- wait you are asking her right?"

"Of course! Now...I've got this huge plan...but I'm going to need your help." Severus and Landon crouched closer as Alex went into detail over his intentions. They proceeded to spend the next half hour huddled under the tree planning the perfect night.

"How'about sprinkling rose petals all over the ground?" Alex suggested.

"No, too cheesy..." Landon mused.

"I know, you could hang them from some of the tree branches." Severus proclaimed.

"Brilliant." Alex muttered as he jotted something on a piece of parchment. "Alright, I think we've got it."

'*' '*' '*'

Severus stared down at a chapter about unforgivable curses as he listened to Landon's quill scratching furiously on the parchment. _There is something going on. Landon has been friends with me way too long. By now anyone else would have betrayed me. He must be looking for something. I know for a fact that he's not with the deatheaters. Maybe he's a spy for the Marauders. NO. _He shook his head to get rid of the thought. _Impossible. The only thing the Marauders would be after is...information. NO. He can't be traitor...but why would anyone else bother to tolerate me...to listen to me._

"Finally!" Landon groaned, slamming his quill against the table.

"Took long enough." Severus muttered glancing up from his Dark Arts book.

"I thought you were working on your charms essay too?"

"I was...an hour ago."

"An hour- You mean to say you finished two and a half feet an hourago."

"Yes. Do you want a diagram?"

"No, I'll manage. And since we're both done with homework now, would you care to tell me why Bellatrix was talking to you the other night?"

"Why?"

"Earlier you mentioned something about her talking to you, right?"

"Uhm, yes. But why does it matter to you."

"You're not going to tell me what she said?"

"Since when am I obliged to?" Severus muttered his voice getting defensive.

"Well, we're friends, and I just assumed that you were going to tell me."

"Well then you assumed wrong." Severus said coldly as he slammed his book.

"Severus- I- I didn't mean it like that." He whispered, slightly afraid of the malice he could see in Severus' eyes.

"I _assume_ you mean it as a _friend_?"

"What is with you, Sev?" Landon asked his voice tinged with fear.

"Give it up, Landon, you don't have to pretend to be friends with me anymore. I know what you're after and I'm not helping you."

"_What_? Are you implying that _I'm _ trying to help the _deatheaters_?"

"No, I'm saying that you're betraying me to the Marauders."

"I would never- Wait, the marauders? They're harmle-"

"Don't defend yourself, Landon. I knew it was too good to be true." Severus muttered and started to walk away.

"Severus. Wait." Landon called.

"What." He hissed.

"Sev, I have to ask-"

"Get on with it." He spat impatiently. Landon bit his lip as he spoke.

"Did you join..._them_?"

"Never." He said, shifting his eyes to the floor.

"Severus, you ca-"

"I would never." He muttered defiantly lifting his eyes to Landon's.

"I just don't want you to turn into them. You're better than that."

"No, Landon...I'm really not." He whispered, his thoughts flashing to memories of Lily.

"Yes, you are."

"No-I'm not." He snapped and all he could see were Lily's emerald eyes crying, because of him.

"You did join." Landon said in a small voice.

"No, Landon. I did not join." He stated softly, pulling up his sleeve to prove that he's clean. "It still doesn't make me better." Silence pressed as Severus took his seat at the table again. "I still don't see why you're bothering with me, Landon."

"I'm not _bothering, _Sev, I'm _trying_. Even though I didn't talk to you until this year, I always knew who you were. I want you to know that I was friends with Lucius and the rest of the Slytherins, but as we got older they started to change and by the end of fifth year I hated being a Slytherin. And by sixth year, their intentions had changed for the worse and if they weren't talking about getting revenge on mudbloods then they were saying things about you. Earlier there were just a few insults but after Christmas, everything had changed for the worse as they started talking revenge and I couldn't stand them anymore so I ended up spending a lot of my time with the Hufflepuffs. I still heard about how much they hated you and I figured that if they hated you, you might be the only bit of decency still left in this house. And every threat they would make, I would feel guilty that I had escaped becoming like them, while you were still fighting the urge to join. And then on the train this year, yes, it was an accident, but I was relieved to see you sitting by yourself because it meant that you haven't given in and you were still fighting and no one should have to fight a war alone."

"Landon, the harder you try...the harder I fall." Severus whispered, hurt drifting in his words.

"What do yo-"

"You know exactly what." He bellowed, slamming his book and standing to leave.

"Sev. I mean what I said."

"Of course you do. It was your lie." He muttered coldly.

"Severus-" Landon whispered, but it was too late, Severus had already disappeared to his dorm

'*' '*' '*'

_Why? WHY? Why do I always screw everything up. Every time something good finally comes along, I lose it, because of my stupid, detestable, paranoid self._ Severus kept scolding himself as he threw himself onto his bed. He hated himself. He hated everything about himself. He hated his hair. He hated his stupid decisions. He hated trust. He hated lies. He hated people because they were simple. And he hated himself for being so damned complicated. He hated his weaknesses. He hated his mind. He hated anger because it kept him from crying and crying was what brought him to his senses. And most of of he hated hating. _Something has to change. _He sighed to himself, trying to repress his anger, his hate. And that thought gave Severus a determination for something more. Starting tomorrow, things were going to change.

'*' '*' '*'

Landon slammed his book closed and kicked the chair roughly back into place, causing the few left in the room to cast frightened glances towards him. He needed to get away. He had never felt so bad, so confused, and so lost. This was all new to him, but if there was anything in this world that could make him feel better it would be only one person, _Carly._ The woman he had fallen so irrevocably in love with over the last year. Right now he needed her soft voice, her innocent angelic voice that has yet to be tainted by war and harsh words. He needed to hold her pale, fragile hands, intertwine his fingers with hers so that he could feel himself again. He needed to see _her, _he needed to look into her warm hazel eyes and know that everything was okay, and know that that innocent glitter in her eyes belongs to him and only him even if the rest of the world falls to dust around his feet. So he ran from the common room not caring whether he got caught or not, he needed her.

He easily slipped into the common room. Smiling to himself when he caught sight of Carly's sweet brown hair flowing in an assortment of curls and waves over the back of a yellow armchair. She sat on the farside of the room facing the fireplace with an open novel in her hands, but her eyes were closed as she drifted about in peaceful sleep. Landon walked quietly across the room and stooping over the arm of the chair, he gave her a sweet peck on the cheek. But that wasn't enough, he pecked her other cheek, then her nose, but she still didn't stir, then he pecked her on her sweet pink lips. They turned up in a smile and she deepened the kiss, she dropped the book as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"I love you." He whispered setting her on her feet. He smiled at cute she was, standing on her tip-toes and the top of her head barely brushed his chin.

"I love you too." She murmured snuggling into his chest as he pulled her even closer. He loved the way she felt in his arms. "What time is it?" She said her voiced drugged with sleep.

"Nearly twelve, miss Viridor." He responded.

"Twelve? Aren't yo-"

"Shh." He said placing a finger to her lips. "I'm living in the moment." She giggled as he pulled her into his arms bridal style and walked across the room to the windowsill where moonlight was spilling in. As he leaned against the wall, she fell perfectly on him, her shoulders were restful against his chest and her head was leaning gently against his shoulder.

"So why are you here?" She whispered, glancing up at him. It was amazing how much he loved those eyes.

"Because someone is mad at me and you can fix anything." He said sweetly as he pecked her cheek.

"Who's mad at you?" She inquired, looking, to Landon, like an angel in the moonlight.

"Severus, he's convinced that I'm going to betray him." Landon muttered with a sigh.

"Landon, I told you, Severus isn't like everybody else. He has only had one real friend, who he just lost, and any other friends he's had have been jokes. He's very fragile...unlike Alex."

"I know, Carly. But he won't believe anything I say."

"Did you give him a reason to mistrust you?" Landon pondered her words for a moment.

"Not that I can recall."

"Then give him time, he'll come around."

"I hope you're right." He whispered. "He's all the decency left in Slytherin." Carly muttered in agreement. For a long moment they stayed their in silence, staring out the window looking for answers to their questions, Landon stroking Carly's silky hair and her fingers intertwined with his.

"Carly." He whispered breaking through the silence.

"Hmm." She murmured in response.

"I want you to come to the ball with me." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her throat. "I want to hold you in my arms the whole night and spin you around the dance floor until we truly believe that we are the only two people left in the room and we're dancing to music from the harps of the angels whose beauty is but a shadow in your presence...will you accept?"

"Of course." She whispered tilting her face to his. He pulled her into an embrace and they kissed passionately, forgetting time, forgetting fears, and forgetting anything that would pull them apart. "You should go." She breathed as he set her on her feet.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too, Landon."

"I love the way you say my name." He smirked as pecked her again on the lips.

"I love you, Landon Diggory." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled their lips together. "But you need to go before one of the prefects wakes up to do their rounds." He sighed and pulled her into one last kiss. "Good bye, Love."

"Good night, my sweet." She whispered from the doorway as Landon disappeared into the black abyss of the corridor. By now he had nearly forgotten the row between him and Severus, and now what he did remember, didn't matter. Carly was his, and that was all he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex could barely contain himself that whole day. Every few seconds his mind would drift to thoughts of Gemma and every time he thought of her sweet strawberry hair or sparkling eyes his smile would grow larger and by the end the day the entire school was wondering what he was on. Landon was excited for his own reasons, but he spent a lot of his time apologizing profusely and trying to reach out to Severus, and Severus still wanted nothing to do with him because he was paranoid about being betrayed. Which meant that Severus did what he could to keep from seeing Landon aside from what was necessary. He awoke earlier than usual so he could have breakfast and run out of the Great Hall as soon as possible, he soon started skipping lunch, sometimes dinner, and finished most of his homework in his dorm with the curtains pulled securely around his bed.

Alex paced around his dorm waiting for Landon's patronus, the sign that would tell him that his dream date was set up and perfected. Moments before he wore a hole into the carpeting, Landon's wisp of a squirrel finally scurried in. Alex jumped in joy and nearly flew out of the room. He wafted through the hallways until he came to a stop at Gryffindor tower.

"H-hello, Gemma." He stammered.

"At least you remembered my name!" She said with twinkling laughter.

"Oh...yeah!" Alex replied, his mind not processing anything but the goddess that stood in front him. Her hair, tinted red by the candles illuminating the walls, was flowing around her bare shoulders in luscious, perfect curls. She was wearing a pretty, deep purple blouse and dark washed skinny jeans that fit her slim figure perfectly.

"So...are we going to stand in the hallway and fantasize about snogging each other...or are we going to do it?" She said with a hint of menace as she took a step closer to him

"I like the second one better...but I have a nicer location in mind than the Gryffindor tower."

"What could possibly be better than the Gryffindor tower?" She asked sarcastically.

"The Slytherin one." He replied with a shrug, as humor pulled at his features.

"Oh, this coming from a Hufflepuff!" She laughed.

"We are good finders." He poked.

"Finders? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You said Hufflepuff and it sounded like a negative connotation, so responded by telling you of one of our better qualities!" He defended.

"So to defend the pure awesomeness of Hufflepuff you chose to mention what good finders you are?"

"Yes, I did. Have you a problem?"

"No, I just don't see why you didn't mention that your name had four f's in it!"

"Is that all you see in the awesomeness of Hufflepuff?"

"No..." She mused. "I know that they are sweet, and handsome, and I know for sure that three are exceptional kissers." She said, stepping so close to him that they were almost touching, making Alex breathless for a few moments. He leaned down to kiss her, but suddenly pulled away with a confused look on his face.

"Three?"

"Yeah...Damien, Edgar, and Trevor."

"Wait...that's three?" He puzzled.

"You can count!" She exclaimed.

"Where do I fall in?! And-and...Edgar's a sixth year!!"

"So?" She smiled sweetly.

"I'm afraid that if I don't make your top three...we can no longer share this beautiful evening together."

"Oh, Alex...I said exceptional...I thought you knew you were amazing." She smiled as she draped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh, trust me I knew that. I was just making sure _you_did."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." She said rolling her eyes. Alex laughed and pulled her closer for another kiss. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to the starlit grounds.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Is it a surprise?"

"Of course it is." He whispered, glancing around the edge of the forest for a sign of a trail. Then his eyes fell on a small glowing rose petal. He smiled to himself and pulled her along.

"I don't know if I like the idea of going in the forest." She cautioned.

"Why ever would that be, Love." He questioned, not taking his eyes off the enchanted petal leading their way through the forest.

"Because." She shrugged.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. You're with me." He said reassuringly.

"Coming from the guy who was put in the hospital because of a unicorn." She snorted.

"First. I was _distracted_by it _not_attacked, and second-" He paused a moment while he took in the surroundings and finally whispered. "-We're here." Gemma stood there silently, her mouth agape in shock. It was beautiful. No, beautiful could not even begin to describe this. Both stared in awe at the small clearing, transformed into something more. Clumps of assorted candles illuminated a warm fleece blanket which was laid carefully on top of the leafy forest floor. The trees above were enchanted and sprinkling down a perfect flurry of leaves. Enchanted roses hung in the hair each of a different shade of blue. But one detail stood patiently in the corner, a detail that made Gemma's heart stop. Standing in the corner was a unicorn.

"You were right." She whispered breathlessly. "Unicorns do sparkle."

"I told you so." Alex replied. Either one of them still had yet to move, they're eyes were still transfixed on the scene sprawled out in front of them.

"Uhm, would you like to sit down?" He asked, still struggling for words. She only nodded in reply and slipped an arm through his. As they sat down, Gemma tapped one of enchanted roses and snickered as it floated towards Alex. He smiled and gently flicked it back in her direction. She smiled suggestively, silently declaring battle, and for the next few minutes they tapped, then pushed, then threw, then body-slammed the rose back and forth until they were on the ground roaring in uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, Merlin!" She heaved, clutching her side. "Who knew that one enchanted flower could keep two people so thoroughly entertained!"

"Rematch in charms tomorrow?!" Alex asked, rolling back onto his stomach.

"It's on." She said fiercely, brushing a few of the leaves from her hair. Alex collapsed back onto the blanket and pulled her into an embrace then kissed her sweetly on the forehead. They laid there for a few moments, enjoying eachother's closeness and watching the stars above and laughing when a leaf fell on their nose.

"This is breathtaking." She murmured.

"Thank you." He whispered with a sarcastically cocky smile.

"Oh, come on. There's no way you thought of this yourself."

"Are you doubting me?"

"Not doubting per se...I'm just-"

"I'm a hufflepuff!"

"What? You mean a finder? How does that benefit you?"

"In many ways! Like I...I found this place!"

"Good, save." She snickered.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"It was Landon wasn't it?"

"Awwwww. You caught me." They fell into another comfortable silence until Alex spoke up again.

"Gemma?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." He paused, and she shook her head and snuggled into his arms. Moments later he spoke again. "Gemma?"

"Huh?" She murmured drowsily.

"Oh, never mind." She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth in his arms. Another moment passed.

"Gemma?" He asked softly.

"What is it, Alex?" She asked, her voice a little harsher than intended.

"Oh, sorry, love, I forgot." He said slyly. She forced herself to smile back. And a moment later...

"Gemma, love?"

"What?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to say how pretty the stars are." He muttered, obviously intending to say something else. "Gemma?"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothi-"

"Don't you dare finish that word." She warned and Alex clamped his mouth shut and waited for another moment to pass.

"Gem-"

"Don't you dare finish my name or it will be the last time you utter it."

"Now, honey, I seriously doubt that."

"Watch me." She huffed. Alex stared at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm watching you." He chuckled.

"Watch me much longer and I'll-"

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say to your future date for the ball!"

"I'll show you what a not very nice- What?"

"I said," He started. "That's not a very nice thing to-"

"No after that."

"I believe I was getting there..." He paused to glance at her.

"Oh, right...continue."

"To say to your future date for the ball."

"Future-date-ball? Is this your way of asking me?" She asked, a smile turning up the corners of her lips.

"No, that was my way of changing subject." He stated, pausing to let her roll her eyes. "This is my way of asking." He stood up and pulled her to her feet, holding her hands in his and looking deeply into her eyes. She laughed nervously as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "Gemma Ryan, will you be my date to the Halloween ball?"

"Of course." She whispered breathlessly. "Of course I will, Alex Diggory." She smiled as he pulled her closer and then their lips met and they didn't pull apart for a very long time.

'*' '*' '*'

Severus sat in the far corner of the common room, wallowing in self pity and a sense of betrayal. He glanced up from his potions essay and groaned when he was Landon sauntering across the room, towards the table where he was sitting. Severus was almost positive he had come to either offer an apology or grovel at his feet, but there was also the outstanding possibility that he might make an attempt at both.

"I don't want to hear it, Landon." Severus groaned, grasping his quill and viciously scratching a few more lines into his essay.

"What makes you think I've come to apologize?" He muttered, hovering above Severus with a melancholy expression.

"Because I doubt you came over here to talk to Crabbe." He huffed gesturing to the lump of flesh and robes on the other side of the table.

"Crabbe?-"

"I'm tutoring him." Severus said with a hint of disgust.

"Oh. Can I sit?" Landon asked already in the process of pulling out a chair. Severus bit back his lip as he considered.

"Fine." He muttered reluctantly. "It's not like the lump was going to learn anything." Severus added in a whisper.

"Sev?"

"What?" Severus quickly retorted.

"Uhm..." Landon was caught off-guard by his short reply. "Want to go flying later...Alex is kind of scared of the idea of going with just me...he strongly believes that one unicorn could easily take out two of us and that by having a third person we're guaranteed a witness."

"Oh. Tempting offer but it's a little cold for me."

"Come on, Severus."

"No, it's too cold for me to go flying." He reiterated with more emphasis.

"At least come by the tree." He pleaded.

"Why?"

"I need the advice of my two best friends." He shrugged.

"Call me what you want, I still can't trust you." Severus sighed, closing his book.

"I gave you no reason to mistrust me." Landon warned.

"I have _every_reason to mistrust you!" Severus snapped, struggling to keep his voice low.

"Really, Severus? Why?" He paused a moment, his blood boiling as Severus stared blankly at him, his mind searching for a better response, but just as he was about to open his mouth, Landon interrupted him. "Just because someone actually _wants_to be your friend? Because last time I checked not everyone is out to get you. And a word of advice..." Landon lowered his voice so that only Severus could here. "I know you're scared that you might actually be forced to open up to someone...but let me tell you, _we all are._ The difference? Everybody else gets _over_ it. I bet you'd be surprised to know that we're _all afraid_of getting _hurt_too, _especially_if it's happened before." Landon took a moment to shoot a heated glare at Severus, who only stared back in shock, too vulnerable to reply. Landon took a deep breath and started again, his voice getting louder with every word "You can be a coward, Severus, but when you find yourself completely alone don't come groveling back to me or anybody else because, in the end, you're the only one to blame" It only took Landon's harsh tone and the entire common room fell silent, glancing from Landon to Severus and back again. They stared at each other for a moment, shock was in Severus' fleeting gaze and anger was boiling in Landon's. Landon threw a final glare then turned on his heel and stalked towards the portrait.

"Piss off." Landon muttered to a third year who accidentally stepped in his way. The child gasped and scurried in the opposite direction and Landon threw open the portrait.

Without a word Severus ripped his supplies off the table and tore off towards his dorm room to get away from everyone and everything.

"What are you doing here?" Severus interrogated, glaring at his room mate.

"Uhm, I believe exactly as it appears."

"Fulfilling your loneliness because you can't get a lover?" Severus sneered.

"Ha." He said dryly. "On the contrary I'm waiting on mine."

"Get. Out." Severus demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"Out." Severus said forcefully. At that moment the door swung open and a sixth year Ravenclaw stumbled in, quickly tearing off her robes to reveal the lingerie underneath. Severus glanced across the room at his room mate whose countenance was more than pleased as the girl threw herself on him without a second thought. Severus averted his eyes and slipped out the door, through the hallways and out onto the grounds, throwing himself beneath the rustling branches of the tree. _I am a coward._Severus thought to himself. _He was right. Everything that's happened, everything that's broken me...I've done to myself. It's all my fault, every last thing._

Those thoughts haunted Severus for the next hour, tearing him apart and testing his strength until Landon interrupted any idea of peace he had.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Landon asked quietly, trying to hold his sincerity.

"I'm not here for you." He snapped. "I just can't get into my room."

"Oh." Landon replied as he took a seat in the grass, Alex following blindly with a glazed happiness in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Severus asked Alex who continued to stare blissfully into the lake, ignoring that anything was said, until Landon nudged him hard in the rib.

"What?!" Alex screeched turning to Landon.

"Severus asked you a question." He whispered.

"Oooh, it's _Severus_now?" Alex said with an immature voice. Alex shrank back as Landon glared at him. "Sooo..." Alex said as he whirled around to face Severus. "You had a question?"

"Right. I was wondering what happened?"

"Hmm?"

"He had a good date last night." Landon interrupted, considering Alex was only in the conversation forty-three percent of the time.

"Good?!" Alex huffed incredulously. "Try amazing!"

"And who made it amazing?" Landon asked, waiting for a response.

"Uhm, her." He retorted as a matter-of-factly.

"And..."

"You..." He groaned reluctantly.

"Don't you have something to say?" Landon implored. Alex only shrugged. For emphasis he waited a moment before tackling Landon and chanting thank-you in a distinguishably feminine voice. When Alex was done, Severus was leaning against the tree holding back laughter but letting a smile creep across his face, Alex was lying contentedly in the grass staring up at the sky, and Landon was sitting up grumbling to himself about never helping Alex with anything ever again. After ten minutes of a strained silence Landon finally spoke up, a smile poking at his features.

"Hey guys I need your opinion on something." Severus barely glanced at Landon while Alex made the effort and scooted closer as Landon fished around his robes for something. When he pulled out a small black box Severus and Alex stared at him with undivided attention. When he opened it their jaws dropped. Glittering inside was a simple diamond ring with a gold band and a breathtaking stone.

"You know, Landon," Alex spoke up. "I'm not one to criticize...but I don't think this ring would look particularly masculine gracing your finger."

"It's not for me you blithering idiot. It's for Carly."

"Oh good Merlin, how bad did you screw up?"

"What do you mean?" Landon inquired slightly taken aback.

"Her birthday isn't until March..."

"How do you-"

"That's irrelevant, what's important is that- Oh. My. God."

"What?" Landon asked a smile turning up his features.

"That-that's an...engage- you-you're going to ask her..."

"Yeah, I guess I am." He smiled.

"OMIGOSH." Alex squealed.

"Do me a favor." Landon whispered to Alex.

"Anything."

"Don't inform the entire school, it's supposed to be a surprise." Alex nodded vigorously.

"If you didn't want the whole school to know, why in hell would you tell Alex?" Severus sneered from the tree.

"Valid point." Landon muttered, glancing at Alex who was now staring into the lake with a smug look on his face.

'*' '*' '*'

Landon and Severus sat silently in the common room, an obvious tension between themselves. Severus buried his nose, as usual, into his potions book and Landon was staring blankly into the fire, playing with the ring in his pocket.

"Landon?" Severus spoke up, not yet tearing his eyes from the pages.

"Yeah." Landon barely replied.

"Don't you think that the two of you are a little young for this?"

"For what?" He questioned, looking up to Severus.

"You know...to be getting married."

"I know but look around. Things keep getting worse, we have to take our chance while it's still there."

"Doesn't simply being in a relationship achieve the same thing?"

"In a way, I guess it does but ever since her older sister was murdered, I'm looking at her differently. I mean, I want to do this for Carly, she dreams of having a wedding and well...since her sister...her family needs a reason to be happy."

"You still shouldn't rush into things-"

"Severus we've been together for a year and a half, I hardly think we're rushing. And why are you trying to change my mind?"

"I'm not trying to change your mind." He grumbled. "I'm just on edge today."

"On edge? Did you get turned down for a date?" He replied trying to avoid bringing up their conversation from the night before.

"No, I didn't ask anybody."

"Are you going?"

"Nope.

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

"Not one thing." He replied quickly.

"Then I'm going up to my dorm."

"Alright- wait...weren't Malfoy and Narcissa up there a half hour ago?"

"Yeah but Bellatrix disappeared into the corridor about that time...and she didn't look happy."

"That's right, and from what I hear Malfoy doesn't skip out on make-up sex."

"Exactly. I should have my dorm all to myself."

"Good plan." Severus muttered as he returned to his book. Landon stood up muttered a good-night and slumped up the stairs. All the tension in the room melted when Landon had left the room. Severus let out a contented sigh and stretched out on the chair closing his eyes to enjoy the temporary peace. But somehow every time he finds himself alone and in peace someone comes along to destroy it. Unfortunately this time would be no different. He realized this when, not even, five minutes later, Bellatrix came stomping in and threw her self onto the couch.

"Slimy little bitch." She huffed, adjusting herself so she was lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. Severus adjusted in his seat, trying to move quietly so she wouldn't catch him. She froze and glanced up, arching her back to lift her head higher. "Oh. It's just you." She said when she saw him. He sighed as he realized it was too late.

"Let me guess...Narcissa?" He asked as Bellatrix flipped onto her stomach to face him.

"Nah, Malfoy. But I can bet he'll be back in a half hour when he realizes that Narcissa can't scream as long as I can." She sneered and Severus felt himself throw up a little in his mouth.

"Uhm..."

"You going to the ball?" She inquired.

"Nope."

"Aw, poor Snape doesn't have a date? You know you can have Narcissa, she'll fuck anything that breathes."

"I was going to say 'isn't that your title' but then I remembered you'll fuck anything that fits." Severus replied coolly.

"Cute." She returned. "At least I can get some."

"Now Bella, I'm afraid fingers, random objects, and hermaphrodites such as Lucius don't count." Severus leaned back into his chair, a satisfied look on his face as Bellatrix glared at him.

"Now, Severus. We're getting off topic."

"There was a topic?"

"Yes. There was and I believe we went astray when you said you were not attending the masquerade ball?"

"And I'm still not."

"Come on...I can make you a promise!"

"I don't want a disease." There was a pause as she glared at him.

"Please, Severus!" She begged. "We're going to make it fun!"

"Bella, I'm not Malfoy and the idea of you whoring around on the dance floor is no more attractive than hurling myself out a window right now."

"No! Not that kind of fun, besides I'm classier than that."

"Then what, pray tell, is your idea of fun."

"I'm not telling you anymore since you're obviously not interested or willing to help." She lifted her chin and rolled onto her back again to stare at the ceiling.

"Help?" Severus raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Sensing a possible win Bellatrix flipped onto her stomach and pulled herself eagerly up to the arm of the couch.

"I'll tell you on one condition; You help, which means you go to the ball." A sly smile crept up her face. Severus knew she was planning something. There were two choices, go to the ball and know what she was planning or not go to the ball and never know what she was planning. Severus mentally sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you. Now tell me what I'm helping with." He demanded.

"Alright, you're on our side now." She sneered.

"Bella, what am I helping you with?"

"Oh, just a prank." She shrugged, standing up to leave.

"_Just_a prank." He said incredulously.

"Well, alright...I guess it would be a little more than a prank, but who cares about specifics."

"Aren't you going to tell me what you're planning?"

"Nah, you'll know when you see it." She winked. "But when the time comes, remember what side you're on."

"Bellatrix what the hell did I just agree to?" He demanded his voice rising.

"Hmm, obviously something, but I can't talk now. I have needs to be fulfilled." She said glancing at the stairwell where Lucius was now standing. He shot her a sly grin which she returned fervently. Severus groaned, knowing exactly what was about to occur in this very common room, so he excused himself and brushed past Malfoy and up the stairs. A thousand unanswered questions running through his mind.

* * *

**This is one of my favorite chapter. I just love the Alex and Gemma fluff and then I had way too much fun in the Bella and Severus scene. =] Ahhh writing, life would be so boring without it!**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for updating this chapter yet again, but I had to add something to my author's note.**

**And for those to lazy to reread yet again; I will not be updating this story unless I get five more reviews because I've started working on a Marauder fic and I feel that if I continue to write this I would just be wasting my time because no one else is reading it. Thank you.**

* * *

The night of the ball had finally arrived and three boys walked through the candle-lit corridor each enraptured in their own thoughts. _ I hope I don't step on her feet._ Alex Diggory thought to himself as he paced beside Landon Carlson. _Prepare yourself; you already know she's going to look amazing. Okay, Alex, breathe. Okay, I can do this. I just have to keep up this whole breathing thing. _He fidgeted with the ties on his suit and shot a glance over to Landon, searching for some reassurance but he was too far caught up in his own thoughts to notice. _What if she thinks it _is _too soon? It isn't…is it? _Landon fretted, loosening his tie as worry and second thoughts choked him. _Maybe Severus is right, I should—no. I've come this far and tonight is going to go just as planned, if not better, it has to…Wait…who am I kidding. This is going to be a disaster. _Landon mentally groaned as he continued the struggle to convince himself. The tension coming from Landon was irritating Severus who happened to be walking next to him, a part of him now regretting opening his mouth. Though he was mad at him, Severus didn't wasnt Landon to ruin his life because of one thing he had said. He shook off his guilt and his thoughts took another turn, towards his conversation with Bella from the other day. He was worried. Bella worried him, she was being way to confident, he knew what she was like when she was bluffing, but that look in her eyes was far different than the usual, and that scared him. _She was far to content about this…then again maybe Malfoy just fucked her, from what I've heard that can do strange things to people. Wait—Bellatrix isn't a person per-se she's definitely more of a-a…no. She was definitely bluffing. _Or so he prayed as the trio of them silently turned the corner.

Nervously, they walked into what had once been the simply, main hallway, but it was now festooned with elaborate decorations. They stood dumbfounded. The corridor had been turned into something unrecognizable. Cobweb accented candelabras hung, suspended in the air, a layer of fog drifted around the floor, and even the ghosts took it upon themselves to add to the atmosphere by wandering through walls and fog and occasionally through unsuspecting bystanders. Crimson and black drapes were dauntingly hung from the rafters and a deep scarlet rug ran up the grand staircase. Scattered around the hallway were girls in an assortment of ball gowns, coming in almost every color, every fabric, and pattern. Randomly dispersed among them were the young men in their black tuxedos; All of which were postponing their entrance into the Great Hall.

The three boys glanced around, two were searching for their dates, and the other was searching his mind for a possible escape. Landon's face lit up when he caught Carly Viridor's eyes from across the room. Landon clutched Severus by the arm and dragged him over to where she was standing, accompanied by her closest friends, Emmeline Vance and Anastasia Emerson. But upon catching glimpse of a gently blushing Emmeline, Severus had excused himself, mumbling something about the Great Hall and finding a table. The two girls beside her exchanged a giggle then; they too, bustled into the hall. Landon extended his arm to the Carly who looked at him with glittering hazel eyes that were only augmented by her deep purple gown.

"You look absolutely stunning." Landon breathed as they sauntered, arm in arm towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"And you look utterly handsome, Mr. Carlson." She smiled up at him, making his heart skip a few beats. They paused in front of the door where teachers stood, handing out enchanted masks for the masquerade.

"Here. Wear the gold one." She said, picking up a brilliant golden mask from the basket McGonagall was holding.

"But you're wearing purple, shouldn't I wear a purple one?"

"You don't have to match what I'm wearing." She laughed.

"Isn't that how it's done?"

"You're strange, Landon." She snickered, picking out her own golden mask.

"Am not!" He pleaded. "I'm just trying to please you!" She drew herself higher, to peck him on the lips as a reward for being so cute, but she refrained when she remembered McGonagall was standing directly in front of them.

"Pleasing me would entail wearing the gold one because purple makes your eyes look strange." She said with a sweet smile, innocently fluttering her lashes.

"Oh, fine." He groaned snatching a golden mask from the basket.

'*' '*' '*'

_ What is this stupid mask doing on my face?_ Severus groaned to himself, as he pried at the enchanted red mask. _What is the point of all these girls in those ridiculous dresses, considering all they do is fawn over them, have some random guy pull them off, and then never wear them again. Er…well I guess not everyone is dressed in such an impractical mess of fabric._ He sniffed to himself as his eyes swept across the room, landing on the sight of Narcissa Black who was whoring around the floor in a short, deep green ensemble that pulled tightly, and exposed as much of her pale skin as one could and still call it covered, all of this in attempt to drag Malfoy away from her sister. But Severus didn't care about Narcissa, she was simply an object only around to complicate things and easily manipulated into doing anything, but never a threat. He did, however, care about Bellatrix and her threat, which was currently plaguing every one of his current thoughts. _Just remember what side you're on when the time comes._ He sighed to himself and took up scanning the hall again. This time he found her, leaning her tall frame against one of the pillars looking scornfully at her younger sister who was toppling over Malfoy. She stood in a mountain of crimson fabric the flowed up her torso in waves, accented by black beading and a fair amount of cleavage.

Severus walked over to a table and threw himself onto a chair in a huff. He glanced up and in the table net to him sat Carly, Anastasia, Emmeline, and Gemma Ryan, who were caught up in a hushed conversation. Severus could feel the heat of their eyes on his back, he pulled at his mask, but the damn thing would not budge so he resorted to enchanting some of the confetti on the table, which would serve as entertainment until his concentration was broken when a small, pale girl with dark brown hair and wide blue eyes walked up to him with shying confidence.

"W-will you dance with me?" She stammered, averting her eyes from Severus' black ones. Severus glanced behind his shoulder where Anastasia and Carly stared at them eagerly; Gemma had been whisked away by Alex.

"Uhm…yeah. Sure." He muttered as she smiled brightly at him. He took her hand and grudgingly led her to the marble floor amongst the smiling, the laughter, and the soft orchestra music, which was, at present, making him sick. She placed a small, trembling hand on his shoulder and another intertwined with his, he sighed, inwardly as he set his hand on the small of her back and begun to lead her in a depressed waltz.

"They really outdid themselves with the decorations this year." She noted looking up at him with striking blue eyes, but they had no effect on Severus, or so he told himself.

"Oh, yes…quite." He muttered, his mind elsewhere, hoping that Emmeline would leave him alone once she found out how boring he actually was.

"I love this song…" She mused, humming to the tune in hope of sparking some conversation but Severus only replied.

"They all sound the same to me."

"Oh." She sighed and glanced up in the ceiling, fighting the urge to ask Severus a real question. After a few moments of tense silence, something needed to be said and she could no longer ignore his apprehensive eyes.

"Severus?" She whispered.

"What." He said dryly

"Are-are you okay? You seem on edge."

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Is it something about Lily?"

"No." He replied quickly. She was silent for a moment as she searched her mind for another possibility.

"Bellatrix?" She asked cautiously but Severus turned toward her.

"No. It has nothing to do with her." He said slowly, ignoring the urge to tell her the truth. His fierce eyes moved to hers. "My personal matters are nothing for you to be concerned about, Emmeline. Now run off and join your giggling friends, but leave me alone." He spat, more vehemently than intended, but at this point he could care less, he just wanted to be left alone. Tears of rejection sprang up in Emmeline's blue eyes as she stiffened and walked away, with her held head high. She almost let a tear slip when she saw that he never looked back.

'*' '*' '*'

Alex smiled to himself as him and Gemma rocked back and forth on the ballroom floor, his arms holding her close and her head resting peacefully against his chest.

"You are breathtaking." He murmured into her hair, which was quite a challenge, he thought, being that shards of hair were poking his face.

"I think that's the fifth time you've used 'breathtaking', Alex." Gemma snickered.

"Well, I'm trying to mix it up!"

"Maybe I'm tired of being told what a goddess I am!"

"Hey, that's a new one!"

"Too bad, I beat you to it!" She smiled up at him and his heart fluttered.

"Gemma Ryan, have I told you how stunning you appear to me?"

"That's the eight time." She chuckled.

"Argh!" He groaned. "Then what do you want me to tell you?! How bad you look?"

"That might be refreshing." She smirked, pecking him on the lips.

"Alright, I can play this game, Miss Ryan." He paused for a moment. "You are the most atrocious, deformed, half-ginger, I have ever chanced meeting and every time I kiss you I wonder when the hell it is going to end because I have better things to do like hump grass and feel up the rocks on the bottom of the lake."

"I'm getting the feeling that was still intended as a compliment…"

"Maybe it was." He pouted.

"Oh, fine. I'll let you have that one." Gemma laughed, pulling his lips to hers.

"Gemma?" He muttered against her lips.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go for a walk; Get some fresh air?"

"I would love that." She murmured, leaning a head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They stepped through the doors and out into a courtyard illuminated by strings of lights wound around the hedges, fountains and trees. They proceeded silently, listening to the sound of Gemma's heels against the stone pavement, the light rustle of leaves, and the sound of music drifting from the hall.

"Shall we continue walking or would the lady like to sit?"

"Hm, I think the lady would like to sit." Gemma said, glancing apprehensively towards her feet.

"Then the cold bench it is." He smirked as he slid down beside her, intertwining his fingers with her own. Alex could no longer take being in such near proximity to her without having her lips on his, so he pulled her closer (not at all to her dismay) and snogged away whatever breath she still had.

He smiled as he pulled away and Gemma rested her head against his shoulder; both of them slightly out of breath. Gemma broke the silence moments later when she introduced the topic of Quidditch; it was that moment that Alex had never appreciated her more. Instead of interrupting and arguing over which team would win the cup, he sat back and listened, just watching the way she spoke to him; The way her eyes lit up when they caught his, or the way she said 'quidditch'; with an inexplicable passion.

"Gemma?" He spoke up, a lingering question plaguing his mind. She looked up at him with bright eyes. "This is a little random, but what do you want to do when we leave here?" Her eyes sparkled, as if basking in a pleasant dream.

"I know this sounds crazy…but I want to play Quidditch, professionally, then become an auror."

"That doesn't sound crazy that sounds perfect." Alex murmured, absentmindedly twirling one of her stray curls.

"Thanks." She laughed. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, something with the Ministry. But there are so many departments!"

"I know!" She animatedly agreed. "I hate making choices which is why I want to be an auror, it's quite simple really and the fighting is just an added bonus." She winked and Alex laughed.

"You getting cold?"

"Actually, yes, and I have the sudden urge to dance. Besides, I want to see what happens between Lily and James."

"Then let us go and dance the night away!" He declared pulling Gemma to her feet.

As they walked down the path back towards the castle, the entire sky was suddenly illuminated with what appeared to be a million multicolored, butterflies that were now fluttering overhead. Gemma looked up in amazement and Alex glanced up at the balcony, flashing a quick, reassuring glance at Landon, who stood there smiling with Carly in his arms.

'*' '*' '*'

"Come on, Severus!" Bellatrix whined, tugging at the sleeve of his suit.

"No. I'm not dancing with you."

"Come on…I'll let you—"

"No, Bella." He muttered firmly, trying to erase the atrocious images that just flashed into his mind.

"Then at least dance with Cissy, considering she won't be getting—"

"BELLA." Severus groaned, slumping farther into the chair.

"Come on, Severus…please?" She whined. "Just one ickle dance."

"No." He said, his voice waning as he realized hope was gone.

"If you want me to get on my kne—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're twisted, Severus." She mused. "Then again…I kind of like 'em —"

"Fine, Bella. I'll dance with you." He muttered scornfully looking at the ground.

"Yay!" She cheered and plucked Severus off his chair, and ungracefully to the middle of the ballroom.

"Let me guess. Malfoy rejected you?" He sneered at Bella, who was putting an extra spring in her step to draw attention to her greatest feature.

"Hardly. I caught him grinding Cissy."

"Let me guess…no blowing tonight?"

"Not for him." She snorted, glancing over her shoulder.

"So what is the real reason for begging me to dance with you?"

"I wasn't begging." She defended quickly.

"That's right, you _weren't_ on your knees. I bet that was a strange sensation." Severus laughed as Bellatrix glared at him.

"You'll chance to know that I actually wanted to dance with you."

"I'm not putting my hands on your ass."

"Please?" She pouted (In a way that Severus hoped was mockery.)

"Hell no." He hissed, pulling away but she pressed herself closer.

"Aww, come on!" She teased.

"I will leave." He threatened, pushing her away by the shoulders. She let him back away without protest then she called out.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked at her dryly. "I won't make any more sexual innuendos." She promised (Well…sort of.)

"I doubt that." He snorted.

"Just come back!" She whined melodramatically. Severus glanced around for no reason, and groaned as he started to walk back towards her.

"Fine. I'm not enjoying this."

"Nor am I." She agreed, mutually.

"One condition." Severus stated, Bella nodded, trying to keep the apprehension from her eyes. "You tell me about your little 'prank'."

"Alright, deal." She said with confidence as she dragged Severus into a waltz. They continued in silence until Severus spoke up, realizing the song was coming to an end.

"We made a deal."

"Oh, right." Bellatrix said, slightly anxious. "Well, it begins with everything as normal then…" She paused, biting her lip as she searched her mind for some witty remark. Then a malicious grin crossed her plastered face. Severus flinched when he saw the dark, menacing glimmer in her wild grey eyes. She dropped her arms, took a slow step backward then opened her mouth and emitted an earsplitting scream.

'*' '*' '*'

A couple stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, illuminated by the gentle glow of fairy lights strung across rows of hedges, fountains, trees, and frost bitten rosebushes. The balcony was under the same enchantment as the hall, and the bitter air of approaching winter could not reach them.

"It's beautiful out here." Carly whispered leaning into Landon's shoulder.

"It is isn't it?" He muttered pressing his face into her hair and inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Landon?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I'm just wondering if you remember the first time we actually talked to each other." She said sweetly, glancing up at his dark hazel eyes.

"You mean when Alex ditched me in your common room to look up the spell to repair my robes?"

"Yeah, that one!" She laughed. Landon admired the way her eyes sparkled. "But you're missing the best part!"

"Oh?" He inquired.

"I believe you're forgetting that Alex had singed that hole in your robes and exposed your gorgeous knickers which happened to be purple with—"

"Don't worry…I remember." He grumbled.

"And you were starting to cry and—"

"I know, I know…you gave me a hug because you felt bad. Then you ran off to Ana and the two of you burst into hysterics." He muttered.

"Don't be sad, honey, that was before I loved you." She murmured affectionately. Landon chuckled as he leaned down to peck her on the forehead.

"Remember when I first asked you out?" He spoke up.

"Trust me, Landon. I'll never forget the way your feet dug into the ground as Alex shoved you over." She snickered.

"You're evil." He mock-glared, but she replied by tossing her head back with infectious laughter. "Actually, I was referring to the way you practically fainted and I had to hold you in my arms for a good five minutes before you could stand again—"

"I didn't faint because of you, Mr. Conceited. I fainted because I ate those eggs that the Marauders had slipped fainting potion into."

"I knew that, but it still doesn't change the way I felt about you at that exact moment." He defended.

"Oh? Then how did you feel about me?"

"I felt like you were the only girl I needed, I never wanted you to be able to walk again so I could carry you everywhere, and for the next month I was sincerely hoping the Marauders would put fainting potion into the pumpkin juice just so I could do that again."

"You're so cute when you act like a cheesy romantic movie." She smiled, but when she saw disappointment in Landon's eyes she quickly added "But I love cheese, you and romance. So I guess there isn't a problem."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, not really—" She shrugged, draping her arms over his shoulders and pulling her face up to his.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered, placing a gently kiss behind her ear.

"I'm sure it just the dress." She laughed, breathlessly, as butterflies fluttered beneath her skin.

"But I'm positive it's just you." He murmured pulling her lips to his with a gentleness that could only come with love. Landon gingerly pulled away, admiring the way her eyes glittered like the stars. His heart pounding against the ring that was heavy in his pocket.

"Wow." Carly whispered, leaning back into Landon as her gaze focused on the lights hovering in multitudes over the courtyard. "What are they?" A thousand glittering, multicolored butterflies were hovering in the air, their wings beating furiously to hold them up.

"They look like enchanted gems." He smiled, grinning at Alex who stared up at him from the ground. Carly giggled as an amber colored butterfly zoomed around their heads a few times before settling in Landon's tawny hair. Carly curiously extended her arm, smiling as and amethyst one landed there; its iridescent wings beating contentedly.

In the flick of a wand the gem-like butterflies swarmed together, flashing through different hues until they all faded to crystal, a gem that mimicked the soft glow of the lights below. The swarm fluttered towards the balcony, in a mesmerizing way. Enclosing the lovers between two walls; one of the castle and another shifting one of crystal.

"This is incredible." She breathed, staring in awe as the butterfly on her arm faded slowly to crystal. Landon gently removed the one on her hand and tucked in into her hair, like a fragile clip. Still holding her hand in his own, he slowly bent to one knee and looked with confidence into her sparkling eyes.

"I need to tell you I love you." He murmured, as he lifted his eyes to hers. "And if the world crumbles to dust beneath my feet and you are in my arms, I have all the happiness I need." He paused and took a deep breath. "Carly Viridor, I'm tired of wasting sleep, wondering how many more weeks I have to call you mine. I want to stop worrying about how many more times I'll be able to make you laugh. I really can't take this anymore." His eyes remained fixed on hers, which were glimmering with tears. "Promise me forever." He whispered as he slid the diamond ring onto her finger. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly the butterflies erupted into chaos and everything went pitch black.

'*' '*' '*'

* * *

**Hehe. Cliffhangers make me feel powerful. **

**And Cassie if you don't like the scene with Alex and Gemma then well...you have to get over that. Yeah, THATS RIGHT. And unfortunately the proposal didn't come out quite as cute as I wanted because I left the original manuscript in my locker. Stupid. Me. URGH.**

**And yess there was less of Snape in this chapter. Why? Because he can be boring as hell on a night that's supposed to be fun. He's a major killjoy. lol Ohh and tell me what you think of Emmeline (She's finally being introduced XD) I don't know why but that was how I always pictured her (Even though it's probably wayyy off)**

**As to conclude my author's note...I'd like to know what you guys thought about this chapter and which characters you think I should show more/less of! =]**

**And as always, thank you's for reading =D**

**_I will not be updating unless I get five more reviews. Why? Because I'm devoting most of my time to my new Maurader Fic (Stolen Promises) and I'm not going to waste my time on something no one wants to read. Thank you aaand I apoligize for the cliff hanger haha._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, yeah. I said I wasn't going to update but I got five reviews (Even if they were from the same person, they're five aren't they?)**

**So without further ado; here's Chapter 9.**

* * *

Drowsily Severus lifted his head from cold, stone floor and as his eyes fluttered open he realized that the entire room was pitch black. His body stiffened when he heard two voices coming from several meters away.

"Where are you going?" A boy asked toward the sound of clicking heels.

"I'm going to take care of business, _Lucius_." A high pitched voice replied with vehemence. The same voice muttered _lumos _and a blue light emitted from her wand, illuminated her rigid features. _Bellatrix._ Severus thought with disdain.

"Wait." Lucius whispered briskly, catching her arm before she swept out of the room. Severus held his breath and shut his eyes, expecting an illicit scene to take place but instead Lucius voice remained taut. "Who's in here?"

"Only Hewson, Ryan, a few Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw. I'm pretty sure you can take them." She said hastily before hurrying out of the room. Severus pulled himself to his feet and stepped silently across the floor, able to move only by Lucius' wand light. _I can't believe the poor git doesn't realize I'm moving. _He thought to himself as he slipped out the door and crept down the hallway; following the gently bobbing of Bellatrix' wand.

'*' '*' '*'

Landon held tightly onto Carly's hand as they scrambled through the Great Hall, which was now stark still and only a few candles were still illuminated and casting warm shadows across the empty marble floor.

"What's going on?" She whispered. They paused in the center of the ballroom floor and she drew herself closer to his warmth.

"I don't know. Everybody's gone." He whispered, his eyes sweeping across the room and pausing at sight of the black abyss that loomed in the hallway.

"I've got my wand." She murmured, pulling it out of her long white glove.

"Creative." He laughed with praise.

"Lumos." She said, smiling weakly as a light came from it and forced some of the shadows to retreat. "Where should we go."

"We shouldn't stay. Whoever did this obviously doesn't know we're here."

"Then let's go to the lawn." She suggested. "Someone should be out there."

"You, know, maybe it's just some Marauder magic gone wrong.  
"Yeah, maybe. Let's go." He muttered winding his fingers around her own.

The two found their way to the corridor which was just a black abyss and somehow Landon seriously doubted that this was a Marauder prank.

'*' '*' '*'

Alex' eyes fluttered open but no light filtered in. His hand drifted around his pockets, searching for a wand but it was no where to be found.

"Gemma." He whispered quickly. _Silence._ "Gemma?" He said, growing impatient. "Sex Goddess?" He squeaked, expecting her fist to thump him, quite painfully, on the shoulder. _Silence._ Another moment later and he was aware that something was very, very wrong.

He sprang to his feet, wincing as his forehead thudded against a stone wall. "BLOODY MERLIN!" He gasped, his hand rushing to meet his throbbing head. He blinked away the pain and stumbled along the walls, feeling his way to a door.

'*' '*' '*'

In an abandoned corridor Severus pressed himself against the wall straining to hear the exchange between Bellatrix and…_Lily_. He held his breath, listening to the muttering of curses.

"Scared, mudblood?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Not even shaking." Lily replied with confidence even though Severus could hear the slight agitation in her voice.

"What? You just assume that _James _is going to show up and save the day."

"I don't need saving, Bellatrix." Lily spat. "I don't believe you'd be much of a challenge." Severus smiled at Lily's voice; it reminded him of a time in third year where she threatened James and Potter spent the next week in the hospital wing.

Suddenly red light illuminated the small hallway and Lily's bloodcurdling scream pierce the air, accompanied by Bella's cold, merciless laugh. Severus pulled his wand from his robes and stepped closer to the corner of the hallway stopping cold when he heard footsteps sprinting down the corridor. Severus stiffened. _Of course, James Potter always has to save the day_.

"Leave her alone."Potter bellowed pressing his wand against the hollow of her neck. To everyone's surprise, Bella took a step back, the sneer still hadn't left her features but some sick kind of defeat glittered in her eyes. Severus heard James' steps rush towards Lily's slumped form.

"Are you okay?" He muttered, lightly grasping her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She said, brushing his arm away and groggily pulling herself to her feet.

"You sure?"

"Yes. And please don't go after her and get yourself—" It was too late, the crimson jet of light had struck Potter in the dead center of his back and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Bellatrix' callous laugh echoed through the hall and Severus stepped out of the shadows and confronted her.

"Bella," He paused, frightened by the hunger in her eyes but also debating within himself. He knew that either way someone would get hurt, and he would rather it be himself than Lily. "I'm in." He bowed his head, feeling Lily's glare of hatred, but somehow he knew that this was better than her being killed. "Can you leave this to me…I'll finish her off as a…task." He didn't have to turn around to see the betrayal in her emerald eyes; it was already evident that this was one thing he had to do one that he would eternally regret.

"Finally you come to your senses, Severus." Bella grimaced. Snape winced, fully regretting everything.

"Just go." He muttered. Bellatrix chuckled and sprinted down the hall in search for her next victim.

Severus turned to face Lily, his eyes fixed on the ground and James still gasping for breath and writhing in unbearable pain.

"So…she's _Bella_ now?" Lily spat with a combination of hurt and fear. Severus couldn't help but think how much he deserved this.

"You have to leave, Lily. She's going to come back." He whispered, his gaze still fixed on the ground.

"Don't call me,_ Lily_. You've hurt me enough."

"_Evans,_ go."

"Why? Do you like being alone?"

"No. She wants to kill you, and if she comes back she will."

"Apparently you would like to do the same thing."

"I lied."

"You sold your soul, Snape." She muttered, brushing hair from James face which had finally relaxed and was now unconscious. Severus winced at the way she said his name.

"I-I'm not going to follow through."

"You've already agreed and if that's who you really are…well it's too late for judgments."

"Lily, _leave._" Severus pleaded, blinking away tears and straining to keep his voice strong.

"No. I'm not going without James."

"_Lily._"

"Not without him. He was a better friend than you ever were!"

"You hated him for six years!"

"You betrayed me after seven years." She glared and cold silence pierced the air.

"Go." He murmured she only stared at him with those fierce green eyes. "Go!" He cried.

"Not without him." She bellowed; her eyes fierce.

"Fine, then." He snapped and with the flick of a wand, Severus lifted Potter's body and threw it out the window, a smirk would have crossed his features if he hadn't regretted everything he said this evening.

"I can't believe you." She said, rising quickly to her feet. "You just couldn't resist an opportunity to hurt me?"

"It's for your own good!" He called after her, his voice wavering. He heard her voice cry 'Asshole' as she ran, in tears, down the corridor.

Severus slumped against the wall, tears falling down his face with the intention of drowning his sorrows, but there wasn't enough water in the world to drown the damage he had so willingly caused. _She's right. I've sold my soul. I can't turn back. I'm trapped. And I'll never have her again. Ever._ And the light of hope was extinguished.

'*' '*' '*'

"Landon…I'm scared." Carly whispered, clutching his arm tighter.

"It's okay, Love, I think we're almost to the lawn." He replied, kissing her lightly on her hair to mask his apprehension.

They strode silently through the corridor until someone nearly ran them over. Landon drew out his wand and pinned the student against the wall.

"Who are you?" He said fiercely, his wand light wavering and making it impossible to determine the boy's features.

"F-Fabian Prewett." The boy stammered. Landon drew back and the anger flushed from his face.

"Thank, Merlin!" He breathed in relief. "I was worried you might be a Slytherin."

"And you don't curse the mirror?" Fabian joked lightly.

"I've already admitted that I like Hufflepuffs more." He smiled, slinking an arm around Carly's waist and pulling her closer.

"Very true." Fabian agreed.

"Alright." Carly interrupted their exchange. "We're trying to get to the lawn."

"You're almost there, just go down that corridor and take a left…then you should see one of the teachers."

"You've been there already?" Landon asked, curiously, Fabian nodded.

"I'm coming back to find Gideon and my soon-to-be girlfriend."

"They're missing?"

"Yeah…about half of the sixth and seventh years have disappeared."

"Oh." Landon replied, pulling Carly closer as if one mention of disappearance could take her away forever.

"Don't worry about me. You two should go outside, it's safer out there." Fabian muttered as he turned to leave.

"Wait." Landon called. Fabian turned around. "Good luck." Fabian smiled weakly then disappeared into the black abyss of the corridor.

"Come one, Landon." Carly urged, her voice quivering. Without another word they continued down the corridor, towards the starlit grounds.

'*' '*' '*'

Alex pushed open the door and was now standing…somewhere.

"Hello?" He asked to the darkness but the only reply was a blank echo of his own voice. He could tell he was in a corridor but that was all he could determine (Oh and the only color he could see was black but that has already been established) He felt his way along the wall, realization suddenly striking him; He was not just alone, but also _very _defenseless without his wand.

Alex moved slower now, afraid to do anything rash as he continued down the corridor. He stopped cold when he heard the pounding of footsteps and saw the faint blue glow of wand light.

"Hel-hello?" Alex stammered, gazing at the corner where the light was pouring from.

"Who's here?" A voice whispered, a little fearfully.

"Alexander Diggory; Hufflepuff chaser—"

"Oh good." A voice came, relieved. "Fabian Prewett." He said as he stepped from the shadows.

"Have you by chance seen a beautiful redhead by the name of Gemma?" Alex asked quickly.

"No I haven't." He muttered, Alex tensed and cast his eyes to the floor. "Have you seen Gideon or Melissa White?"

"No I haven't seen anyone yet." Silence drifted between them, both thumbing through thoughts to find an answer. Suddenly a strangled cry echoed through the corridor. They exchanged quick glances of panic before stealing down the hallway.

"Here." Fabian whispered fiercely. Alex stopped and pressed himself against the wall beside a classroom door. Everything from the other side was muffled and all they could make out were a harsh voice and the whimpering of a girl. "Let's go." Fabian whispered, slowly advancing on the door with his wand at ready.

"Wait, I don't have a wand."

"Right, take this…" He said tossing a wand towards Alex. "It's Gideon's, he wanted me to hold it for the evening. It's better than nothing." He shrugged. Alex gripped the wand tightly; thinking that Gemma's life might possibly rely on it.

"I'm ready." Alex stated. With that they took a step towards the door, Fabian extended an arm and the door gently gave way, but not without a hesitant whine. They were greeted by a jet of red light that came hurtling through the air and crashed into the stone wall. Fabian muttered a body binding curse that was followed by a muffled thud.

"Dear, Merlin." He whispered as he stepped into the room with Alex at his heels. He ran his illuminated wand along the floor, freezing when it shone onto a young woman's unconscious face. "Diggory, come here." Alex moved slowly avoiding the obstacles that were laid on the floor.

"It's, Malfoy." Lucius looked at them, murder in his eyes but his body was rigid under the curse.

"Not just that. Look around." Alex said somberly as he raised the wand into the air, illuminating the whole of the classroom. Sprawled on the floor were five bodies. Four were surrounded by layers of fabric, and one of the girls was hunched in the corner. _Gemma. _The thought flashed through Alex's mind when his eyes fell onto the distinct color of her gown and the pieces of stray hair that were falling in her gently closed eyes. He sprinted over, falling to his knees and cradling her face in his hands. Gently he shook her and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him, but then bolted up; vehemence glowering in her eyes as she looked over his shoulder.

"That man." She bellowed, rising to her feet and shaking off Alex's arm as she stalked towards the rigid form of Lucius. His eyes were wide with fear as she stepped closer. "You _bloody_ _piece_ of _TROLL SHIT_!" She screeched, kicking him as hard as she could with the heel of her shoe. "That is so you _never EVER_ have children. And this," She cried, her voice shrill in anger. "Is hoping that you'll keep in your pants." She sneered as she snatched to wand from Alex's hands. She muttered an incantation and laughed haughtily as Malfoy's face contorted in pain, then shock, and finally horror. Then Gemma proceeded to storm out.

"Gemma, wait!" He called after her, catching her arm.

"What." She said, her blood still boiling.

"There are more people in there." He stated and suddenly she turned around and ran back into the classroom.

"Iris! Ana!" She cried when her eyes fell on the two girls who were starting to stir. She rushed to their sides as they sat up in a daze. She whispered something to Ana who nodded profusely as she helped her to her feet. Then she turned to Iris who sneered when she muttered something to her, (Her eyes also lit up like a child's as she laughed at Malfoy who was wincing on the classroom floor.) Fabian nodded at Alex, implying that he had everything under control as he gently woke up his brother and helped Melissa to her feet. Gemma looped her arm through his and they slipped out of the classroom with Ana and Iris close behind.

'*' '*' '*'

His body shook with cries that echoed through the empty corridor and Severus was still pressed against the wall, torn within himself; half of him willed to find his way to the lawn and the other half wanted to wring Bella's neck with his own two hands. Then possibly his own; but that was a thought he quickly shook away. _How could I be so stupid. To think I could actually have saved our friendship._ _She was right. I have sold my soul…and there's nothing I can do to get it back._ Severus sighed and wiped his tears with his sleeve then drew himself to his feet. He stuffed his wand back into his pocket where it belonged then he walked through the empty, dark corridor praying for the darkness to swallow him.

Suddenly he heard the screams of a girl echo down the corridor. He froze and saw the bobbing of wand light coming from the other direction. He saw a girl running towards him, fear etched into her face and from even a distance away he could see that her dress was torn and her hair had been completely disassembled. She ran madly down the corridor screaming for help. As she brushed past him, Severus grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him and against the oncoming predator. She cowered behind his back as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her attacker.

"Lestrange?" Severus hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Out of the way, Snape." He replied gruffly, dark, tangled hair falling into his empty, ice blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Severus insisted, pointing his wand more directly as Rabastan.

"Just let me have the girl." He hissed.

"She's done nothing to you."

"Out of my _way._" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Never." Severus stated, standing a little taller but still no match for Lestrange's hulking form.

"Fine." He muttered, passion and anger burned behind his irises. "_Impedimenta_!" He cried as Severus was thrown across the corridor, landing with a crash into the stone wall. The girl screamed as Lestrange advanced on her chuckling with each of her cries for help and desperate attempts to shake him off. Severus dragged himself to consciousness. "EXPLELLIARMUS!" He cried and Lestrange flew across the room. Severus waited for the gentle, empty tick of his wand hitting the floor before he sprinted over the girl who was cowering against the wall, her whole body trembling with horror. Lestrange started to drag himself to his feet but Severus wasn't about to let him have his way. "CRUCIO!" He yelled with passion. A gasp caught in Rabastan's throat and screams of agony came from his mouth. Severus froze. _I'm just as bad as they are. _Tears started to shimmer in his eyes but he blinked them away and helped the broken girl to her feet; he still had no idea who she was and he didn't have the energy nor time to find out. "Let's go." He whispered, she nodded and they sprinted down the corridor and didn't stop until they stumbled, at last, to their escape; the lawn.

* * *

**I probably won't update for a while...please, don't hate me, just review =] I honestly need a reason to keep going with this story.**

**However, I update my other story weekly if you would like to check that out ;D (_*says with enticing voice*_**** It's a marauder fic...!)**

**SO I will not update until I get another 5 reviews (most likely from 5 different people unless I'm feeling generous.) I'm at 14 now, 19 is the minimum but a nice even number like 20 can't be so out of reach can it?**

**Thank you for reading. =]**


End file.
